Una pareja algo peculiar
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Recopilaciones únicamente de la pareja PurpleGuy x PhoneGuy, un regalo de navidad que durara bastante tiempo y que alegrara mas que a una persona, diferentes ocurrencias, ideas o simplemente letras sin sentido que pueden llegar agradar.
1. Otra realidad

_**Bueno, bueno. Se que tengo mi recopilación de parejas y toda la cosa pero ahí llevo un orden y como llevo casi 1 hora armando un teatro para algo (y ya llego hasta el limite) e decidido hacer este álbum aquí se preguntaran ¿De que? Pues se tratara solamente de la pareja Purple Guy x Phone Guy.**_

_**Pensaran que es una tontería no ponerlo en el otro pero como dije, ahí llevo un orden que ustedes me piden y si lo afecto me voy hacer revueltas que nomas no acabare; y en otras cosas esto es un regalo de navidad para un Administrador de esa pagina que me agrada mucho.**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas (y regalos)~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-Disclamer: Five Nights At Freddy' no me pertenecen sino a SC**_

_**-Contenido Slash (Hombre x Hombre) de la pareja PG X PG**_

_**-AU, Alternative Univers (no sabe como se escribe en**_ **_inglés)_**

* * *

><p><strong>OTRA REALIDAD.<strong>

¿Y si tan solo el no fuera el acosado? ¿Qué tanto cambiaría? Para todo siempre hay una oportunidad aunque bueno, hablaremos de como seria la realidad invertida.

Vincent podía disfrutar finalmente unos momentos de paz en aquella oficina, mientras tomaba un poco de café antes de comenzar su turno, acomodando la tableta y la linterna juntas he manteniendo aquella mascara en sus piernas. Sería otra noche pesada pero bueno, no le disgustaba ser el guardia nocturno inclusive le parecía entretenido guardar algunos mensajes que parecían una guía para otros aunque en el inicio solo fue por diversión.

Hasta que lo miro entrar a ese sitio haciendo que se diera una suave palmada en la frente, no iba a tener una noche tranquila como deseaba y lo peor de todo es que estaba ahí con el ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? ¡Le cansaba estar acosado casi a las 24 horas! ¿Qué era lo que no entendía? ¡No le interesaba nada con él! Y se había cansado de recordárselo pues parecía que nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

**-Hey ¿Cómo esta mi chico morado?-** pregunto aquel hombre con una sonrisa coqueta mientras posaba sus manos en el escritorio y como comúnmente estas se encontraban vendadas por asuntos que a nadie le comentaba

Suspiro pesadamente mientras intentaba ignorarlo pero al sentir como lo tomaba de la barbilla para verlo no pudo evitar seguir fingiendo que no estaba ahí **–Scott por favor no me molestes esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-** pidió amablemente con la poca esperanza de que obedeciera eso

Asintió levemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro –**oh pequeño Vincent claro que será un gusto no molestarlo- **comento con sarcasmo mientras evitaba reírse ante esa petición que para él era absurda **–pero para ello tendrás que darme algo a cambio-**

**-No pienso tener sexo contigo-** le reclamo mientras escuchaba aquella risa que provocaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, podía tener una cara amigable pero su actitud era lo que asustaba realmente

Ladeo la cabeza, era divertido escuchar esa respuesta además de que le encantaba recibir pelea con esas peticiones; disfrutaba tanto los enojos de este con eso y cuando se ponía sonrojado con algunas de sus acciones cosas que le encantaba repetir.

**-Oh, yo jamás iba a pedirle eso ¿Es acaso que realmente te gustaría que te hiciera el amor?- **miro como inconscientemente al otro se le pintaban de un tenue rojo las mejillas haciendo que su apetito aumentara **–pero podrías darme un beso para poderme irme tranquilamente-**

Negó con la cabeza ante ello mientras ponía sus manos en los labios ajenos que se acercaban a besarlo **–primero muerto antes que darte un beso-**

Quito las manos de su boca para poder hablar y dejarle en claro una cosa **-No me importaría hacer necrofilia si se trata de ti-** le confesó como si nada, como si aquello fuera normal **–y si es necesario haré lo posible por sucumbirte ante mí vivo o no-**

Trago duramente saliva mientras sentía como la piel se erizaba ante esa respuesta, se hubiera puesto a temblar si no fuera que tenía bastante orgullo como para demostrar debilidad ante esas palabras a pesar de que no eran reconfortantes ni agradables; ya no sabía si su corazón había dejado de latir justamente cuando aquella respuesta llego a su fin y ni siquiera sabía si morir cerca de él fuera buena idea. Realmente estar con él no era buena idea y ni siquiera era buena compañía.

**-¿En verdad te irás si te doy un beso?-** pregunto en bajo mientras intentaba sonar seguro de ello pero ¿De verdad lo iba a besar? No quería hacerlo pero sinceramente tampoco quería terminar herido y a punto de ser violado por él, en cualquier caso salía perdiendo

**-¿No confías en mi chico morado?-** pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la corbata para acercarlo, casi rosando sus labios

**-La verdad no…-** confeso mientras el aire se le escapaba en ese instante que sus labios con los contrarios hicieran una presión

Realmente no estaba seguro de estar haciendo eso, su corazón parecía querer detenerse en el instante que Scott intentaba introducir su lengua cosa que negó alejándolo de golpe, no iba admitir que eso lo iba a dejar paralizado, pero por dios ¡Hablaba de Scott! Era un maniático capaz de hacer todo, todas las cosas que él no estaba seguro que fueran sanas pues ese hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para que pudiera introducir un miedo infinito.

Cubrió su boca y la de su acompañante mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando aquella mirada vacía que hacía que hasta la sangre se le congelara, estaba arrepintiéndose de absolutamente todo, de sus acciones, de haber aceptado ello, de seguir trabajando ahí a pesar de haberlo conocido, se estaba arrepintiendo incluso de ese momento.

Quito lentamente su mano de su boca mientras intentaba tomar valor para hablar **–Ya te di un beso, lárgate-** le ordeno apenas audible, en verdad no sabía porque a pesar de todo aun peleaba contra ese loco

Lo tomo de la muñeca retirando de forma brusca su mano para mostrar con un gesto que no estaba realmente contento con esa orden que no iba a obedecer para nada. Paso una mano detrás de su nuca obligándolo de un segundo para otro a volver unir sus labios y sin previo aviso meter su lengua ignorando totalmente los quejidos o amenazas ahogas que el otro le daba.

¡Que alguien lo ayudara! No quería ser besado de esa forma, no quería ser besado por él, no quería simplemente que se tuviera que forzar eso…esperen ¿Acaba de admitir que hubiera aceptado si fuera voluntario? ¡No, no, no! ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando? Scott lo estaba volviendo loco, en definitiva; necesitaría a este paso ir a un psicólogo para que le diera una cura para esa idiotez.

Hasta que sintió la libertad, teniendo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para soltarla instantáneamente con un movimiento exagerado, aumentando la velocidad de respiración como su ritmo cardiaco; tenía tantas ganas de callar con un golpe esa risa que escuchaba.

**-¿Ves? No tuviste que estar muerto para besarme ¿No te parece Vincent?- **acaricio su mejilla mientras se lamia los labios como si quisiera dejar en claro lo que acababa de pasar

**-Muérete Scott-** saco agresivamente ante esa pregunta y aquella acción que solo hacían que resoplara moleste sin percatarse que sus mejillas tenían un color rojo **–ahora lárgate ya fueron dos besos así que déjame en paz-**

**-Ni muerto te dejaría de molestar-** en verdad le encantaba joderlo y claro, le encantaba él como para dejarlo de acosar fuera legal o no, no le interesaba mucho la ley como para preocuparse de ella

**-Cumple tu palabra-**

**-Yo sigo esperando a que tú me beses, ese era el trato y los dos besos que nos hemos dado los di yo-**

Vincent tuvo que tomar un gran suspiro, esa noche sería bastante larga ¿Dónde estaban los malditos animatronics cuando los necesitaba? Hubiera preferido ser atacado por ellos que estar ahí con Scott.

Pero ya no le quedaba de otra que soportarlo…otra vez.


	2. Cuestiones Mentales

_**Se que debía subir mañana pero esto tómenlo como un extra ya que juro que no iba a tener mas de 500 palabras y termine haciendo mas de mil así que lo subiré y mañana otro, sha la la la quiero pedirles un favor, no miren el pie de pagina hasta que acaben y quien lo haga pues ¡Tabla!**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-Disclamer: Personajes y videojuego le pertenecen a SC**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre)**_

_**-No se relaciona con la realidad/tiempo del juego y otras cosas**_

_**Sentimental Melody, la que no puede evitar hacer fics de esta pareja~**_

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONES MENTALES<strong>

Podría irse de ahí, ir a descansar en su casa mientras come lo que quiera o simplemente ir a otro sitio, podía hacer todo ello pero realmente no lo deseaba, prefería quedarse en la noche a molestarlo sin duda después de todo adoraba molestarlo y a veces conseguir algo durante esas 7 horas, pues como disfrutaba que Scott le diera pelea que era más que obvio no iba a ganar. Y hablando de él no lo había visto cosa que le extraño demasiado ¿Dónde mierda se había metido esta vez? A veces se escabullía para esquivarlo pero siempre terminaba encontrándolo.

Caminaba por ahí aun buscándolo con la mirada; en serio ¿Por qué tiene que esconderse? Después de todo siempre lo encontraba así que le parecía tan absurdo ello pero a la vez tan entretenido, tal vez si era divertido jugar al cazador y la presa, aun cuando al otro le molestase ello. No importaba mucho cuanto tardaba, mientras tuviera su recompensa todo valdría la pena.

Hasta que paro al escuchar un ruido en la sala de empleados, hubiera abierto la puerta pero escucho una conversación por lo cual solo apoyo su oído contra este para poder escuchar mejor.

**-Solo métela-**

Sin duda era la voz de Scott, aunque ¿Con quién mierda estaba y porque le estaba casi ordenando eso?

**-No seas impaciente, así que deja de estar moviéndote o te dolerá más-**

**-No es mi culpa, está demasiado grande y estoy seguro que hasta voy a sentir una punzada por la punta-**

**-Y eso que solo es el inicio así que deja de lloriquear, seré lo más delicado posible-**

**-Pero…no creo que entre todo-**

**-Vamos Scott, será rápido y si te duele solo dime para que puedas aférrate de mí pero evita jalarme el cabello-**

**-Está bien, confiare en ti Mike-**

Escucho todo eso sintiendo como la ira empezaba a hervirle la sangre haciendo que sacara un resoplido molesto teniendo que alejarse para darle una patada a la puerta y romperla entrando bruscamente, estaba casi echando humo al escuchar todo eso; miro de forma asesina a Mike quien le devolvía la mirada desconcertado, se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello ahorcándolo mientras intentaba obligarlo a caminar contra la pared para poder golpearlo múltiples veces la cabeza.

Al ver esto se paro del escritorio mientras intentaba retirar a Vincent de la garganta de Mike **-¡Lo vas a matar por todo los cielos!- **le grito realmente asustado mientras hacia la fuerza para jalarlo hacia atrás y lo soltara o realmente habría un homicidio en ese instante **-¡Suéltalo Vincent!-**

**-¡No me digas que lo suelte!- **casi y gruñía al decir eso mientras hacía mucha más fuerza en su mano **-¡Y no tienes el maldito derecho de reclamar, tu eres mío y no voy a dejar que nadie más te coja a pesar de que quieras acostarte con otros!-**

**-Su…suel…suéltame- **ordeno Mike apenas con la poca capacidad de que podía hablar mientras intentaba darle un rodillazo en el estomago cosa que funciono pero hizo que cayera al suelo

Estaba a punto de volver abalanzarse contra él para golpearlo las veces que fuera necesario para matarlo hasta sentir como Scott se ponía en miedo mientras lo tomaba en el rostro, infiel o no, no le podía hacer ningún daño ¿¡Por qué no lo dejaba simplemente acabar con el trabajo!? Lo tomo de los hombros intentando controlar su ira para no terminar lastimándolo.

**-Muévete**- le ordeno mientras lo movía hacia un lado bruscamente nuevamente en el intento de querer matar al guardia de seguridad hasta nuevamente ser detenido por el otro** -¿¡Por qué lo proteges!? ¡Se iba a revolcar contigo aun sabiendo que tú me perteneces con un carajo!-**

**-¿Estas celoso?- **ladeo la cabeza, luego tendría esa conversación con él a pesar de no ser pareja

**-No…me…iba…acostar…con el ¡Idiota!- **le reclamo entre bocanadas de aire enorme, tomándose delicadamente el cuello como si aun sintiera que lo estuvieran ahorcando

**-**Sigue hablando y te degolló-

**-Vincent, escúchame-** volvió a ponerse frente a él mientras posaba sus manos en las mejillas de este **–no iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él, necesitaba que me pusiera una inyección-** lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando a que confiara en sus palabras que eran verdaderas **–y no te lo pedí a ti porque sé que tienes fobia con las agujas-**

**-Y ahora deberá comprar otra jeringa y yo un traje de agujas- **se quejo casi con voz seca, aun intentaba recuperarse del repentino ataque que sufrió, levantándose apenas lentamente casi cayéndose al inicio **-¿Cómo se…te pudo ocurrir eso?- **aun necesitaba aire, carajo, no sabía cómo le explicaría a Jeremy sobre eso

Se quedo callado mirando a donde había caído su casi victima de homicidio, mirando aquella jeringa rota y la gran aguja que se veía ahí entonces era eso a lo que se referían, menos mal, en serio prefería verse como un idiota a que se cogieran a Scott.

**-No te interesa y tienes bastante suerte de que no pude acabar contigo- **comento sin expresar arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho mientras volvía a mirar al otro quien lucía casi espantado de lo que hubiera hecho pero ya que había mostrado lo que era capaz iba a aprovechar algo en ese instante **–espero que a ti te quede claro que cualquier bastardo que tengo otras intensiones contigo lo voy asesinar-**

Lo cargo como si se tratara de un saco mientras estaba dispuesto a irse a pesar de escuchar las variadas preguntas del otro, no importaba si le descontaban de alguna forma le iba a pagar ese momento que vivió.

**-¿A-a donde m-me llevas?- **claro que estaba un poco asustado después de recibir aquello además de ver que realmente era capaz de cumplirlo así que era mucho peor de lo que pensaba

**-Te llevare a tu casa-**

**-¿C-como sabes donde vivo?- **de acuerdo en verdad estaba totalmente aterrado en ese instante

**-Eso no importa lo que importa es que no te dejare dormir para nada- **comento sus planes, mientras sentía los pequeños golpecitos de su compañero para que lo soltara cosa que no haría

**-No es mi culpa que te pusieras celoso ¡Déjame ir!-**

**-Claro, cuando te acabe de hacer el amor-**

Si tal vez todo lo que interpretaba su cabeza no fuera real pero al menos le había dejado en claro algo que nunca debería olvidar si quería que nadie saliera lastimado ni siquiera él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En los reviews quiero que hagan esta cara: (¬w¬) o (ewe) si es que mal pensaron la parte y si no, ¡Muchas felicidades! han logrado evitar la perversión que era el objetivo de poner aprueba, si las mentes estaban sucias con sus cosas.<strong>_


	3. Familia, parte 1

_**No puedo creerlo ¡3,013 palabras! Dios me emocione demasiado y eso que es solo la primera parte de posiblemente 3, dejando claro (aclaro) que este es uno de los muy raros que tendrán **_**_continuación pero ¡No puedo creerlo me encanto! en serio, en serio le eh puesto tanta dedicación a esto y juro que les gustara._**

**_Para no distraerlos mas lo dejo hasta aquí._**

**_Sentimental Melody, la que no puede creer que hizo todo esto~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenecen si no a SC._**

**_-Slash (Hombre x Hombre) PurplePhone (PG x PG)._**

**_-No se relaciona con el espacio/tiempo del juego por lo cual no lo afecta nada._**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA <strong>

**PARTE 1: PROPUESTA**

**S**e encontraba sentado mirándolo detenidamente, no comprendía cómo se llevaba también con los niños (siendo sinceros el no los toleraba demasiado) pero sin duda le parecía entretenido verlo jugando con ellos, inclusive cuando las niñas tomaban el cabello de Scott para peinarlo era imposible no reírse; se paro mientras caminaba de forma silenciosa y colocarse atrás de él para indicarles a los pequeños de ahí que no hicieran ruido mientras cubría los ojos de este.

**-¿Eh?- **puso sus manos sobre las otras mientras intentaba retirarlas cosa que no podía **–Vincent ¿Eres tú?-** pregunto aunque en si no recibió ninguna respuesta

Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para acercarse y besarlo aun sin dejarlo ver nada aunque parecía que ya lo reconocía pues después de tanto tiempo (un largo, largo tiempo) Scott ya le había permitido algunas cosas tanto que en un punto se convirtieron en una pareja un tanto peculiar porque a pesar de ser novios aun seguían siendo los mismos de actitud, algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

**-Iugh- ** comentaron la mayoría que vieron eso mientras se cubrían los ojos, eran menores y aun no toleraban ver muestras amorosas por lo cual les daba asco, así que cuando decidieron a retirar sus manos de sus ojos fueron a jugar a otra parte

Solo rodo los ojos ante eso mientras se alejaba unos pocos centímetros al acabar aquel beso **–No creí que fueras niñero Mr. Hello- **retiro sus manos de forma lenta para encontrarse con la mirada de este quien lucía más que nada divertida

**-Te cuido a ti no sé porque te sorprendes tanto- **comento de forma burlona mientras alejaba el rostro contrario para poder quitarse y levantarse a la altura del otro **–parece que los pequeños se han ido después de esa escena-**

**-O bueno, solo es acostumbrarlos y puedo hacer ese favor a esos niños malcriados- **

Volvió a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba por la cadera claro que no estaban permitidas las muestras amorosas pero vamos ¿Cuándo ha obedecido las reglas inclusive las leyes y más cuando se trataba sobre él?, todo se podía ir al carajo en ese aspecto. Podía escuchar apenas los murmullos de la gente pero no tenían sentido, estaba tan concentrado en besarlo que cualquiera que se acercarse no lo escucharía y más cuando logro hacer un beso francés uno de los muy pocos que eran correspondidos en horario de trabajo.

Hasta que tuvo que separarse cuando sintió como el otro lo pisaba por lo cual lo dejo mientras mostraba ladeaba la cabeza **-¿No se te ocurre otra forma para decirme que te suelte?-**

Negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía **-¿Me harías caso si te lo pidiera?- **por supuesto que conocía la respuesta, lo conocía bastante bien como para que con tan solo mirarlo verificar lo que pensaba **–vamos suéltame, debo volver al trabajo-**

**-Claro que no- ** dijo mientras movía una de sus manos de su anterior posición para poder tomarlo del mentón mientras acariciaba levemente sus labios **–tengo otros planes-**

Se mostraba confundido ante ello al igual que curioso por lo cual se le quedo mirando aunque a pesar de ello no identificaba a lo que se refería y por primera vez podía asegurar que no se trataba una propuesta para tener sexo **-¿Qué planes?- **pregunto sin saber que iba a suceder, lo conocía tan bien que cuando sucedían esas cosas no sabía qué era lo que planeaba

**-Es un secreto- **lo soltó mientras tomaba aquel cabello pelinegro que se encontraba amarrado en dos coletas **–lindo peinado por cierto-**

**-Fueron las niñas, querían practicar su forma de peinar- ** se sonrojo levemente mientras se quitaba las pequeñas ligas de colores para deshacerse de aquel peinado ridículo para un hombre, después de escuchar esa risa de su pareja frunció el ceño algo apenado **–volviendo al otro asunto ¿Tan importante es para que no me digas?-**

**-Tal vez, tal vez no-** le resto importancia a su voz como si tratara de que ese tema se quedara en el olvido hasta que recordó algo **–Vamos ir a un restaurant así que más vale que te arregles cuando salgas de aquí-**

**-¿Qué?- **de acuerdo estaba desconcertado en ese instante **-¿Eres el mismo Vincent que conozco?-**

Rió mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse de ese lugar, en verdad le pareció gracioso que no entendiera nada de lo que planeaba cosa que haría más interesante ese día, inclusive ni el mismo podía creerse todo ello, pero bueno, estaba lo suficientemente loco.

**_-Pov Scott-_**

**N**o entendía absolutamente nada, por supuesto que me encantaba que en vez de estar jodiendome con que tuviéramos sexo hiciéramos otra cosa pero, era extraño cuando quería salir a una cita afuera y más si era elegante ¿Es acaso que va a querer algo a cambio? ¡No puedo pensar en otra cosa! Para el colmo tenía que irse en este momento confuso ¡Que alguien me explique! A este paso me volveré loco.

**-¿Cuántas veces le debo explicar a Vincent que no puede devorarte a besos en el trabajo?-**

**-Lo siento, solo que no sabe como cumplir las reglas- ** me disculpe por el ya parecía costumbre por ello, al menos lo bueno era que no nos podían reclamar cuando me tocaba el turno de la noche aunque era porque nadie estaba en ese momento; agradezco bastante eso **-¿Puedo servirle en algo?-**

**-Realmente no, con que te sigas encargando que no toquen a los animatronics estará bien- **miro como checa algunos papeles en la mano, me pregunto que revisara en ese portapapeles **–por cierto, hoy saldrás temprano, tranquilo no te descontare tienes permiso para ello-**

**-Pero yo no pedí permi…-**

**-Lo hizo Vincent, pidió uno para ti no quiso decirme para que solamente me comento que era un asunto importante así que no pierdas tiempo y ponte a trabajar-**

De acuerdo, este día no podía ser más raro ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cómo que había pedido permiso por mí? No tenía sentido alguno y para el colmo ahora más que nunca dejaría de pensar en ello ¿Qué tramaba mi pareja? ¿Por qué no me lo podía decir? ¡Era una tortura! Pero tendría que calmarme por ahora y relajarme, supongo que tendré que irme de traje si lo quería llevar a un restaurant. Oh dios no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tramaba Vincent.

Todo era una tortura para mí, en todo lo que resto de mi trabajo no pude sacar de mi cabeza tantas preguntas que iban relacionada con la misma cosa: lo que había planeado. No puedo creer que no pueda sacarme ese asunto de mi cabeza, como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo pero por todos los cielos, parecía serlo si le había tomado tanta dedicación a eso; suerte alguna ya era hora de retirarme pero aun así no estaría tranquilo pero por ahora solo iría a casa, me bañaría, me arreglaría y lo esperaría aun con la cabeza llena de preguntas si ninguna respuesta.

Me encantaría saber que era lo que pensaba Vincent.

Habían pasado largas horas (por supuesto que apenas habían pasado como 4 pero mi perspectiva es diferente a la realidad) de su trabajo, una más para llegar a su casa y tener que arreglarse pues debía que tener que escoger el traje, si iba llevar moño o corbata, que color iban a ser, tener que deshacerse de tantas preguntas en su cabeza, arreglar algo la casa… parecía una chica ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¡Solo era una cita! Ya había tenido algunas con él y aun así era lo mismo, no evitaba ponerme nervioso.

Pero tenía que concentrarme en arreglarme y estar puntual ya que no tenía ni la mismísima idea de a qué horas iba a pasar por mí, ni siquiera a que restaurant iban ir pero de seguro podía apostar seria uno donde no pudieran ir niños, tenía un temperamento poco paciente con ellos a veces así que debía ser serio como para que le pidiera salir antes sin su permiso pero bueno, no podía reclamar algo que ya se había hecho.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para relajarme, necesitaba concentrarme.

A este paso parecía que me iba a dar un ataque.

**_-Fin del Pov-_**

No había pasado un tiempo tan prolongado cuando escucho el timbre de su hogar, suerte alguna estaba arreglado como para poder ir abrir pero fue a paso calmado porque en verdad estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia la puerta solo para abrirla pero necesitaba verse relajado y no muy emocionado por ello, aun debía tener una etiqueta seria.

**-Vincent…-** lo miro recargado en la pared mientras terminaba el cigarrillo que posaba en su boca, no podía creer lo que veía estaba usando un traje con una corbata morada, su cabello largo estaba arreglado en la típica coleta que usaba pero su cara lucia un poco mas ¿apuesta? **–te vez…muy bien- ** Bueno, había algo que lo hacía verse atractivo y no, no iba admitir que era cuando fumaba (a pesar de que extrañamente atraía cuando hacia eso)

**-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti-** admitió al acabar de extinguir la llama de aquel cigarro con su pie mientras se acercaba a él sonriéndole coqueto, tenía tantas ganas de encerrarse con él en la habitación en ese instante pero tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer **–¿nos vamos?-** intento darle un beso pero el otro no lo dejo

**-Sabes el trato, no me besas hasta que ya no tengas sabor a cigarrillo- **cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras lo recorría para poner seguro a esta **-¿Ya me dirás a que restaurant vamos?-**

**-No, sigue siendo una sorpresa-**

**-¿Es enserio? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Ni siquiera me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar!?- ** la duda lo estaba consumiendo bastante a tal punto que hacía que gritara, se sentía excluido de alguna forma, mientras lo miraba molesto ¡La curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo hasta los órganos!

Se sorprendió ante eso pero simplemente lo tomo del rostro mientras lo besaba a pesar de que aun se podía oler el cigarrillo que había fumado, conocía que el sabor no le agradaba pero era la mejor forma de él para callarlo y dejara de estar tan exaltado; después de unos largos segundos se separo y se alegro de que ya se hubiera calmado.

**-Mr. Ring Ring, si te lo digo todo esto perdería la gracia y eso no lo queremos- **se alejo mientras con la mano le indicaba que lo siguiera, sabía que si lo iba a seguir después de todo ya lo estaba consumiendo la curiosidad

Estaba odiando que lo dejara en el misterio, la estúpida tentación de querer saber lo que escondía le estaba perforando los huesos ¡Maldita sea todo! Tenía tantas ganas de maldecir a todos y solo por la curiosidad, por dios, empezaba a odiar el misterio de todo y más cuando Vincent estaba involucrado ¿Sera que lo ponía bastante nervioso salir con él? Bueno, lo ponía bastante nervioso emocionalmente.

Pero aquello que miro enterró cualquier duda para simplemente entrarle emoción, a este paso parecía alguien bipolar o simplemente una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas **–no puedo creerlo…- **ladeo la cabeza como si aquello fuera un sueño **–Vincent ¿Cómo carajo haces que cambie tan rápido de humor?- **quería reírse, en verdad no podía creer eso **-¿En verdad me llevaras en limosina a la cita?-**

**-Para algo está ahí estacionada y para eso está al chofer que le pagan por conducirla- **comento algo seco mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero quien parecía no creerse nada de eso **–Si, si es verdad que te llevare en una limosina-**

**-Dios mío ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-**

**-Créeme es mejor que no sepas eso-**

Camino y abrió la puerta mientras hacia un gesto que lo indicaba a entrar primero cosa que hizo y luego se metió él para cerrar la puerta, no necesitaba dar la indicación de que arrancara se las había dado cuando lo amenazo para hacer aquello así que no tenía que preocuparse por dar la dirección un tanto complicada de aprender.

El camino en si fue calmado mientras intentaba distraerlo con otra cosa y resolviendo una que otra duda que tenia pero sin dar totalmente la respuesta, de acuerdo le parecía entretenido estar molestándolo con tanto drama pero si contara sus intenciones todo perdería sentido alguno. En verdad, le estaba divirtiendo esa sorpresa.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron, se bajo primero mientras le abría la puerta de las muy pocas veces que se comportaba como un caballero volviendo hacer aquel gesto amable de que bajara; ni él se hubiera creído todo lo que hacía pero bueno, estaba haciendo un milagro ese día, uno bastante grande que le cambiaria la vida, estaba bastante loco como para desear cambiarla toda.

**-Es maravilloso- **comento Scott sin creerse ya en ese momento, todo tenía que ser un sueño de donde realmente jamás desearía despertar sin importar las consecuencias **–el primer restaurant elegante al que vine a los 12 años…pero ¿Cómo?-**

**-Coincidencia- **pinto una sonrisa en su rostro como si en verdad se tratase de ello pero la verdad es que desde que lo conoce lo había investigado hasta el punto de conocer la mayoría de su vida pero bueno aun no confesaría eso **-¿Entramos?-**

De acuerdo, esa sorpresa a pesar de que lo estuviera volviendo loco al inicio le encanto **–Claro, será un placer entrar contigo- **no entendía cómo pero Vincent lo estaba desquiciando pero de alguna forma que podría decirse que era buena

**_-Pov Vincent-_**

**P**or ahora todo está saliendo como lo planee a pesar de que Scott parece que le dará un ataque de ansiedad realmente es muy divertido verlo así, me alegra que no haya olvidado este lugar porque sinceramente me costó bastante conseguir un buen lugar y claro, grandes amenazas de muerte…aunque aun así termine pagando, preferían morir a perder la dignidad así que adiós a algo de mi dinero.

Me alegro que me atiendan como si nada, no creo ser el primero en amenazarlos así que no me sorprendería el mismo trato, no puedo evitar querer reírme con el rostro de Scott parecía tan ilusionado como si fuera una novedad todo aquello aunque ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me había dedicado tanto en algo o más bien en alguien? No recuerdo, tampoco creo que haya pasado hasta ahora.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa que estaba en el medio mientras la comida favorita de él era servida casi de inmediato, vuelvo aclarar que he gastado un gran dinero solo por ese momento ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sé, creo que en verdad me está afectando todo esto y realmente me gustaba eso.

**-Harás que llore de la felicidad-**

Sonreí mientras tomaba aquella copa y bebía un poco de esta **–entonces he logrado una parte de mi trabajo-**

No podía creer todo lo que hacía solo por él.

**_-Fin del Pov-_**

La comida estuvo llena de risas y una que otra tontería que hacia Vincent para animar al otro, unos cuantos brindis y sonrojos de parte de Scott hasta que se levanto sin decir nada, caminando hacia donde estaba este estirando su mano, con la simple mirada le daba la indicación que la tomara sin temor.

**-¿Sabes? Me encantaría que dejaras el misterio a un lado y fueras el mismo acosador de siempre- **tomo su mano mientras se levantaba para estar frente a frente y ser abrazado por la cintura

**-¿Bailamos?- **le propuso sin siquiera esperar la respuesta pues cuando dejo de tenerlo agarrado lo llevo a la pista sin importar que fueran los únicos que ahora estaban en pie

Dudo de dejarse llevar, dudo de seguir caminando hacia el centro de la pista ¡Claro que la idea le encantaba! Pero… **-no soy muy buen bailarín- **bajo la mirada un poco apenado por ello **–no quisiera pisarte-**

**-No sería la primera vez que me fueras a pisar- **posiciono una de su mano en su cintura mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la mano contraria **-además, siempre ha sido un gusto ser pisado por ti-**

Se sonrojo mientras levantaba la mirada, posicionaba su mano libre en el hombro de este mientras sonreía algo apenado **-¿Tu me vas a guiar?-**

No necesito decir palabra alguna pues solo hizo un ligero movimiento para comenzar aquel baile tranquilo.

Los pasos eran suaves y para que en vez en cuando fuera pisado no le interesara jamás, hasta darle una vuelta y regresarlo a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba; deslizo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando aquella sorpresa que ocultaba.

**-Cierra los ojos- **susurro confiando en que lo haría, a pesar de que las sorpresas volverían loco al otro

**-Está bien…-**

Cuando estuvo seguro que obedeció aquello lo tomo de las manos para abrirlas un poco e colocar aquel objeto que iba a ser un gran cambio de historia de su vida.

**-Ábrelos y mira lo que tienes-**

Obedeció aquello, aun cuando tuvo la tentación de abrirlos cuando sentía algo en su mano pero tenía que controlar ese impulso; pero ese momento fue enterrado al ver aquello.

**-Vincent…-**

**-Quiero casarme contigo- **sentenció mientras le daba una vuelta más para quedar frente a frente **-¿Aceptas?-**

En verdad, ya estaba llorando por lo cual lo abrazo por el cuello mientras lo besaba, en serio si eso era un sueño no quería despertar. **-¡claro que me caso contigo!-**

Bueno, ese sería una parte fundamental en ambas vidas pues aun faltaban bastantes sorpresas por delante…

Pero por ahora se merecían ser felices entre los dos, a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de que no siempre estaban de acuerdo, de alguna forma, estaban seguros de que estar juntos por todo lo que podían iba a ser la mejor idea de todas, aun cuando fuera extraño que acabaran así a pesar de que en un inicio ni se hubieran creído aquello.

Aunque ambos estaban lo suficientemente locos como para decidir tener una vida juntos, esa locura era bastante acogedora como para rechazarla ¿Y por qué no? Si podía hacer algo por cambiar el pasado de Vincent habría hecho una gran cosa.

Claro que casarse con él sería una gran aventura.


	4. Familia, parte 2

_**Ya me quería pasear por aquí en este fic, pero no tenia inspiración (perdonen la, nuevamente a llegado a mas de 3,000 palabras así que valoren el esfuerzo(?) y volvemos con esto ¿¡Quien mas esta emocionado!? ¿Solo yo? bueno aun así subiré el fic.**_

_**Al pie de pagina hay mas información así que si quieren spoilearse un poco (o si ya lo habrán adivinado el objetivo de esto) pueden ir hasta abajo para ver la información.**_

_**Eso creo que seria todo espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas y que hayan disfrutado sus regalos (si es que les dieron)~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenece si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) PurplePhone (- agreguen corazón gay)**_

_**-El personaje que se agrega en esta historia es de mi propiedad, significa que es un OC**_

_**-Un muy leve lemmon (Ahí tienen su regalo de navidad atrasado parte mía(?) )**_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA<br>PARTE 2: BIENVENIDO**

**T**omo aire pesadamente para exhalarlo mientras miraba aquella película, realmente a estado perdido de pensamientos ese ultime vez solo que en verdad le encanto casarse con Vincent a pesar de que nunca se espero ello, de verdad estaba amando ser su marido pero algo le faltaba y sabía que era lo que faltaba: quería tener un hijo. Siempre pensó en casarse, formar una familia y ver a su hijo o hija crecer pero no estaba seguro ya que Vincent no era un gran fanático de estos; nuevamente tuvo que volver a suspirar perdido entre sus pensamientos como ahora lo hacía, realmente quería formar una familia.

**-¿Ahora si me dirás por qué has estado así durante todo el mes?-** pregunto desde la puerta donde estaba recargado, su mirada era seria y a pesar de eso tenía la misma típica sonrisa que provocaba terror si lo deseaba **–me harías un gran favor si me dices de una vez lo que te ocurre-**

**-No es nada-** le sonrió mientras palmeaba la cama para que lo acompañara, claro que aun no olvidaba la idea pero le aterraba que no aceptara aquello y no quería incomodarlo con algo que parecía un capricho **–ven hazme algo de compañía-**

Camino hacia el mientras se acostaba en la cama mirándolo fijamente por supuesto que no le iba a creer nada de eso, se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba a que voluntariamente le dijera lo que pasaba.

Se hundió en hombros al volver a sentir esas miradas que juraban que lo penetraban hasta el alma **-¿Por qué me miras así?-** le pregunto en bajo como si aquello aun lo apenara de alguna forma

**-Porque me estas mintiendo-** sentencio mientras se acercaba aun mas para tomarlo de la cabeza obligándolo a que lo mirara **–así que más vale que me digas de una vez la maldita verdad ¿De acuerdo Scott?-**

Bueno era muy extraño que lo llamara por su nombre, realmente bastante extraño y eso era cuando hablaba de un asunto de gran importancia. Realmente no quería decirlo, no quería arriesgarse a que su petición fuera negada pero sabía que si no lo decía le iría peor, realmente mucho peor.

Su rostro se volvió serio de un segundo para otro repasando las palabras por su cabeza por si salían palabras inentendibles de su boca, no entendía porque le daba tanto miedo eso cuando simplemente solo sería una petición no el fin del mundo pero vamos, era un asunto bastante importante como para intentar relajarse cuando había una gran posibilidad (juraba que como el 90%) de que le dijera que no y realmente no quería tener problemas con él por aquella situación.

**-Me encantaría tener un hijo- **confeso mientras su mirada se desviaba a pesar de no poder voltear o agachar la cabeza –**ya sabes, tener a alguien con quien jugar ir a sus eventos escolares, verlo crecer...-** explico mientras su mirada se volvía triste como si quisiera llorar **–pero no quiero obligarte a adoptar a uno si no quieres, sé que no te agradan mucho los niños y no quisiera incomodarte mas con esto…- **hasta la voz parecía querer derrumbarse con eso ultimo

Más vale que no llorara, o en serio haría que se sintiera peor si lo hacía, ni siquiera podía verlo así porque le invadía la culpa de alguna forma ¿¡Porque usaba eso contra su contra!? Solo intentaba tenerlo solo para él y mantenerlo contento, no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlo así, debía ser con el único que llegaba a mostrar sentimiento alguno sino, no le interesaría para nada ese problema.  
>Se tuvo que morder los labios por unos segundos hasta que sintió que estaba un poco seguro de lo que diría <strong>–si aun lo deseas podemos adoptar uno-<strong> su voz no era forzada inclusive su sonrisa se relajo para mostrar que era en serio lo que le comentabas solo estaba algo incomodo, sus padres no habían sido los mejores ni siquiera bueno y él, el no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo cuidar a un niño.

Devolvió su mirada con la suya, estaba confundido e inclusive sorprendido **-¿Hablas en serio?- **si era una broma le iría muy mal, en verdad le iría bastante mal **–No estás jugando conmigo ¿Verdad?-** su voz parecía molesta en una parte al considerar aquello

Limpio aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que se almacenaban mientras suspiraba **–se que no soy muy bueno tolerando a los niños y tampoco que me agraden bastante-** ni siquiera tenía que explicarlo ya se lo había dicho mucho antes de que se casaran, cuando asustaba a los pequeños una que otra vez por diversión a pesar de ser regañado por el gerente **–pero si es por ti puede hacer el mínimo intento de llevarme bien con el que vayamos a tener, aunque eso si yo lo voy a elegir- **aclaro aquel punto que sin duda sería el más importante porque siendo sinceros necesitaba al menos a uno que no le diera tanto trabajo por lo cual ya prefería a un niño que a un bebé si lo comparaba **-¿Trato?-**

**-Me parece justo- **confeso con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba para abrazarlo emocionado, casi acostándolo por el impulso que dio **-¡En verdad me has hecho muy feliz!-**

No pudo ni siquiera responderle al sentir como este lo besaba por lo cual correspondió si quejarse, apoyando sus manos en su cintura aferrándolo a si hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea que sin duda iba a disfrutar.

**-¿Sabes? Puedes agradecérmelo de alguna forma-** comento cuando se separaron mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su camisa acariciando aquella piel suave lamiéndose los labios de forma provocativa

Se sonrojo por ello pero asintió con la cabeza **–está bien…si puedo agradecértelo así-** permitió aquello mientras sentía como su cuello era besado y mordisqueado al puro antojo del otro como si se tratara de hacer todo lo que pudiera en una noche **–Ire-iremos temprano V-Vincent-** nunca entendió porque aquello siempre le entre cortaba la voz **–a-así que m-más vale que t-te levantes-**

**-No escucho nada-** informo contra su cuello, dándole la indicación de que no importaba lo que dijera estaría más concentrado en ello

Bueno al menos valdría la pena y en si admitía que no era tan malo ello; aunque en verdad no sabía cómo empezaba a aceptar cada vez mas agradecerle de esa forma. Por ahora sentiría aquellas manos frías que le quitaban la camisa mientras lo exploraban como si hubiera una gran necesidad de ello aunque realmente hace mucho que ya había dejado de pensar en ese punto, no consideraba que era el mismo nivel de perversión que Vincent solo que bueno, le vio el lado positivo a eso aunque eso no significaba que se lo permitía normalmente si no que en las ocasiones que aceptaba ya no se sentía la sensación de que era violación ni si quiera estar intimidado, ahora podía realmente hacer de su parte.

Eso sonaba patético para sí mismo de alguna forma.

Lo tomo igualmente de la camisa mientras le ayudaba a quitársela a pesar de escuchar las burlas del otro hasta que en un punto pudo sentir que su boca era invadida cuando logro deshacerse de la camisa de este, sintiendo como lo movía para quedar debajo de él mientras sus manos jugaban con aquellos botones rosas y su pierna apretara aquella zona en especial haciendo que soltara gemidos ahogados.

Teniendo que soportar los roces intencionales mientras se coloraba al saber perfectamente las intenciones del otro teniendo que morderle el labio de forma ruda para que deje de entretenerse con que lo haga sufrir de esa manera.

**-T-te di el derecho mhg~ de cogerme n-no de ah~ t-torturarme-** reclamo entre pequeños gemidos y a pesar de eso no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo de moverse

-**No tendría nada de divertido si no hiciera eso- **claro que, seguía disfrutando a veces torturarlo de esas formas

**-E-entonces juguemos el mismo juego-** intento reprimir cualquier gemido que pudiera salir de su boca mientras dirigía sus manos a los pantalones contrarios, nada que no haya hecho antes

Era una pelea por ver quién podía soportar más las torturas hacia aquella zona sensible de cada quien, como si fuera entretenido participar en el mismo juego sin que ninguna fuera excluido combinando los quejidos de cada quien; ni si quiera se acuerda cuando empezó a tener más valor para hacer todo aquello, inclusive para hacer cosas por sí mismo sin petición del otro como ahora lo hacía al juguetear con la virilidad con su boca haciendo pequeñas succiones para tener una ventaja.

Siempre haciendo un gesto infantil de victoria cuando escuchaba como este hacia el intento de pedir amablemente que continuara con aquello, cuando lo separaba y decía que se las iba a pagar mientras sentía aquel dulce dolor en su entrada que era de forma lenta como pago a "jugar sucio" mientras clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas al sentir combinarse aquella emboscada con los movimientos de su miembro.

Realmente no le veía tan malo agradecerle de esa forma pero jamás se lo diría, solo esperaba levantarse mañana porque apenas y podía importarle aquello cuando estaba perdido en los movimientos apenas sintiendo aquel hilo de saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

**…**

**N**o sabía ni que horas eran ni siquiera supo si al menos ha dormido algo pues escucho una alarma teniendo que cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada, por supuesto que quería pararse solo que la flojera no se lo permitía tanto; era mala idea hacerlo de noche cuando tenía asuntos importantes por la mañana, ahora lo comprendía más que nunca.

Escucho la suave risa del otro y esa voz profunda llamándolo por esos apodos, por supuesto que le gustaba (a veces) aquello pero ahora solamente quería una buena taza de café, arreglarse y por supuesto tener que llevar a Vincent a un lugar de adopción.

**-Puedes largarte a la cocina si no tienes una taza de café para mí-** amenazo mientras se levantaba para quitarse algunos cabellos del rostro y estirarse, necesitaría una buena ducha para levantarse

-**Tú fuiste el de la aceptación no veo porque me tienes que reclamar-** burlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bueno la alarma lo había levantado mucho antes que al otro **-¿Te vas a vestir o te irás así a ese lugar?-**

**-No me causa gracia-** le aventó una almohada para ver si con eso borraba aquella sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer **–iré a bañarme más vale que me prepares café-**

**-¿Qué gano con eso?-** le pregunto mientras recogía la almohada para regresársela

**-Que no me enoje contigo- **reclamo mientras se paraba para dirigirse a la ducha no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla **-¿Si iras hacerme uno?-**

**-No tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo-**

Frunció el ceño mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello como si fuera a darle un beso hasta que tomo aquella coleta y la jalo levemente escuchando el quejido del otro haciendo que le sonriera dulcemente **–sin mucha azúcar por favor-** lo soltó para retirarse y claro evitar que el otro intentara pagar aquel pequeño dolor de alguna forma

Se ducho con agua helada mientras al finalizar se vestía en aquel cuarto de baño para ponerse aquellos lentes de contacto en esos ojos grises, llevaba un tiempo sin usar lentes aunque de vez en cuando los utilizaba para leer solamente. Cuando estuvo arreglado incluso su cabello fue hacia la cocina para encontrarse a su esposo sirviendo dos tazas de café le alegraba saber que le ha hecho caso por lo menos en aquello.

Se acerco para tomar su taza de café a gusto para que el otro lo abrazara por la espalda y rodara los ojos divertido, no tenía muchos momentos con su espacio personal desde que vivían juntos, de milagro y lo dejaba bañarse solo.

**-No hagas nada Vincent, nos tenemos que ir acabando esto- **a punto su taza de café al ver como este se le acercaba a soplarle por el oído haciendo que riera

**-****Lastima, me hubiera encantado seguir con lo de anoche-**

**-****Tú no sufres mucho ¿Sabes? No te matara si no lo hacemos así que más vale que me dejes terminar esto-**

Había sido un milagro que lo dejara un momento en paz a pesar de que aun no lo soltaba por lo cual termino su café mientras se soltaba de aquel agarre para tomar las llaves del coche sonriendo ampliamente, por poco y daba saltos al volver la emoción de poder tener un niño en su hogar después de todo el cuarto de invitados se podría convertir en la habitación de su nuevo niño o niña, no importaba la decisión que tomara el otro, le emocionaba bastante como para darle importancia al género.

Y parecía que su entusiasmo se podía leer con facilidad pues Vincent abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran, en verdad tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios ¡adoraba a los niños! Siempre le ha gustado jugar con ellos y tener uno había sido su sueño desde que lo recuerda, la idea de formar una familia siempre le había encantado sin duda.

E ahora que se encontraban viajando hacia aquel lugar no podía evitar amar más a Vincent por hacer el esfuerzo de comprender aquello.

Y más que ahora se encontraban justamente en ese lugar de adopción, no podía creer que realmente tendría a un niño.

**-Bienvenidos- **dijo una castaña con unos lentes grises que cargaba un portapapeles en las manos **–este lugar les puede agradar para conseguir un niño o varios si es de su gusto- **les sonrío mientras les hacia un ademan con la mano para que la siguieran **–supongo que ustedes dos son pareja, necesitare que alguien conteste algunas preguntas-**

**-Lo hare yo- **dijo Scott con aquel tono amable que tenia con muchas personas

**-Bien, sígame y su pareja puede quedarse a socializar con los pequeños si lo desea-**

Miro a Vincent mientras que con la simple mirada le pedía aquel favor por lo cual el otro se resigno mientras le asentía solo para ver aquel lugar grande, en verdad no tenía idea si alguien le iba agradar en ese asunto, tendría que ser alguien muy especial para que congeniaran.

**-Suerte- **le susurro para darle un beso e irse con la castaña

Tuvo que suspirar mientras miraba a todos lados, niños corriendo, gritando y riendo: todo un caos para él. Se sentía en la pizzería sin duda por lo cual solo hacía gestos con su labio recargándose en la pared, claro que les daba una oportunidad pero realmente las actitudes bastante hiperactivas no le agradaban mucho ¿En serio tenía que escoger a un mocoso? Eso iba a ser casi imposible.

Tuvo que caminar para ver a cada uno, ninguno llegaba agradarle hasta que se encontró uno apartado de los demás parecía estar más entretenido quemando cualquier cosa que tuviera con aquellos cerillos, no evito sonreír por ello así que se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse de rodillas para verlo.

**-¿No es peligroso que un niño juegue con fuego?- **su voz era bastante macabra pero vamos, esa ya es una costumbre que jamás iba a cambiar

Elevo su mirada para encontrarse al otro quedándose unos segundos mirándolo para hundirse en hombros e ignorarlo nuevamente.

Al ver aquello estaba riendo en silencio por aquello ¿Lo estaba ignorando? Vaya, al fin algo divertido que hacer **-¿Sabes que es falta de respeto ignorar a un adulto mayor cuando te hace una pregunta?-**

**-Lo siento pero no debo hablar con extraños, y más cuando se nota que tienen problemas con su vida- **comento sin siquiera importarle mirarlo o no, después de todo le interesaba más estar incendiando aquel papel que hablar con el

**-Mira mocoso, tu no me vas a faltar el respeto ¿Queda claro?-**

**-¿A un puede golpear un anciano a un niño?-**

Lo levanto mientras se le quedaba mirando **–no creo que ni siquiera sepas dar un golpe-**

Frunció el ceño mientras que con el codo lo golpeo justamente en la nariz sonriendo con cinismo **-¿le dolió al gran idiota?-**

**-Te voy a mostrar cómo se debe hacer malcriado-**

Lo tomo por las piernas mientras lo dejaba colgando a pesar de las exigencias de aquel menor aunque eso lo divertía, daba pelea a pesar de su situación ¡Al fin un niño que no lloraba por todo! Empezó a molestarlo más escuchando esos insultos hacia su persona, en verdad estaba riendo bastante.

**-¡Bájame de una vez con un demonio!- **reclamo el pequeño intentando zafarse, no le importaba si caia de cara al suelo prefería aquello a que estar siendo humillado

**-Puedes pedir perdón mocoso-**

**-En ese caso vamos a estar un largo rato aquí imbécil-**

Se estaba divirtiendo bastante hasta que sintió que alguien le picaba el hombro por lo cual volteo para encontrarse con un Scott quien lucía molesto.

**-¿Por qué tienes a un niño colgado de cabeza?- **pregunto con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación

**-Solo jugábamos ¿Verdad niño?-**

Se le quedo mirando y luego al otro, supuso que sería su pareja así que haría pagar al otro **-¡Es muy divertido! Pero me está doliendo la cabeza- **rió con inocencia para ser tomados por los brazos del otro y sonreírle **–tiene muy bonita sonrisa señor-**

Vincent se quedo mirándolo desconcertado por ello ¿Qué tramaba ese chiquillo al estar diciendo eso? Aunque solo tuvo que mirar a su pareja para darse cuenta de lo que tramaba.

**-Aww- **dijo mientras miraba aquellos ojos, al parecer eran de un tono violeta **–tú tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar, me recuerda el color favorito de alguien- **claramente Vincent se le quedo mirando cuando dijo aquellas palabras **–y dime pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

**-Yo tengo 6 y voy a tener más- **dijo de forma juguetona mientras hacía ojos tiernos para que aquella actuación fuera perfecta

-**Así va a ser, eres muy adorable- **lo despeino con cariño para ver a su esposo **-¿Ya elegiste uno?-**

Vincent se le quedo mirando mientras veía como cargaba de forma sobreprotectora al otro, tomo aire mientras asentía le parecía ese niño el único de forma aceptable para tenerlo, y mas con esa actitud que lo entretenía. Apunto al pequeño mientras este se le quedaba mirando.

**-Ya lo tienes en brazos al que escogí-**

Scott se quedo mirando a este y luego a su esposo mientras sonreía de forma dulce, en verdad el niño le parecía muy lindo, adorable y juguetón, le iba a encantar cuidarlo.

**-¿Te gusta el nombre de Ethan?- **le pregunto al niño que traía en brazos

**-Me gusta ese nombre- **confeso, realmente si le agrado aquello pues no se notaba sarcasmo alguno en su voz

**-Entonces…bienvenido Ethan, somos tu nueva familia-**

Después de ver que este aceptaba se lo llevo cargando aun en brazos mientras este solo se quedaba mirando a Vincent quien estaba atrás de ellos para mostrarle el dedo del medio.

Se quedo viéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño algo molesto, a ver si no se había equivocado con escogerlo.

Pero bueno, mientras Scott estuviera contento podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como dije aquí esta algo de información de su pequeño niño, y claro un pequeño spoiler del próximo capitulo: El siguiente tratara de como interatua Ethan con Vincent y Scott en el ambiente de la pizzeria, como se lleva con los demás niños y trabajadores.<strong>_

_**Es algo así para que vean como se desarrolla en un ambiente un tanto mas social.**_

_**En fin, les dejo con algunos datos de Ethan los que ahora son principales si no se me ocurren mas:**_

**Nombre:** Ethan  
><strong>Edad:<strong> 6 años  
><strong>Altura:<strong> 1.15m

_**Actitud:**_  
><em>Una de sus actitudes que mas lo representan seria que tiene diferentes conflictos por ser un poco violento cuando se enoja (casi siempre metiéndose en peleas), también se le reconoce por las extrañas y bizarras historias que cuenta pues logra provocar un terror hacia las personas con algunas cosas que sabe.<em>  
><em>Puede ser demasiado altisonante de todo lo que a escuchado y de las acciones que a visto por lo cual no se le dificulta decir alguna aunque esto solo sucede con algunas personas.<em>  
><em>Puede llegar a ser un poco posesivo con algo pero siempre lo disimula y consigue lo que quiere de alguna forma aunque eso si le molesta que no pueda salir como quisiera por eso es muy constante que regañe a alguien cuando algo no se hace como lo pide.<em>  
><em>Puede manipular si lo desea aunque solo lo ha hecho muy pocas veces; a pesar de que pelear se le da mucho es muy paciente inclusive trabajador aunque eso si, detesta tener que socializar.<em>  
><em>Tiende a no interesarle muchas cosas por lo cual es muy difícil obtener su atención con algo.<em>

_**Físico:  
><strong>Su piel es apenas levemente tostada, tiene el síndrome de Alexandria (ojos purpuras), tiene el cabello oscuro en capaz que le llega hasta la mitad del cuello (aunque tiene uno que otro mechón morado oculto gracias a que las niñas de ahí le pintaron el cabello), con unos cuantos mechones cortos en los lados laterales del rostro._  
><em>No tiene pequeño pero si un pequeño lunar arriba de la ceja derecha.<em>  
><em>Es bastante delgado a pesar de que coma demasiado por lo cual su metabolismo es bastante rápido.<em>


	5. Familia, parte 3 Final

_**Oh dios es el mas largo de todos ¡3,949 palabras! Y yo que no tenia inspiración según para acabar esto pero miren ya traigo la **_**_actualización. Es genial realmente me a gustado el resultado bastante pero este es el fin de esta peculiar familia pero hey si tienen ideas para estos dos no duden en decírmela y si quieren que Ethan salga en siguientes capítulos tampoco duden en decírmelo._**

**_Pero por ahora esto acaba aquí, en el pie de pagina encontraran un poco de información sobre el siguiente capitulo si desean leerlo antes adelante que ahora si no hay tabla (?)_**

**_Sin mas que decir o inventar Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenece si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Slash (Hombre x Hombre) PurplePhone_**

**_-Utilizacion de Oc (Personaje original en español)_**

**_-No se relaciona totalmente espacio/tiempo del juego_**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA<strong>

**PARTE 3: APRENDIENDO A SER UNA FAMILIA**

**P**or supuesto que era totalmente un desastre los primeros días de ser padres y más cuando él iba solo a un lugar ¿Cómo Vincent y Ethan lograban poner un gran desastre inclusive en un par de minutos? No lo sabía, inclusive le parecía sorprendente aquello, aunque a pesar de que le molestara eso mostraba una sonrisa mientras arreglaba el desastre de ambos y aunque en sí, le alegraba ver que cuando lo veían de esa forma pidieran disculpas de forma silenciosa mientras lo ayudaban arreglar.

A pesar de que esos dos lo volvieran loco en un punto no lograba enojarse eternamente con ellos ni siquiera el enojo le podía durar el día entero porque no sabía cómo pero entre ellos descubrían una forma de calmarlo y hacerlo reír; tenia a dos personas que le hacían la vida tan entretenida que no quisiera que se fueran de su lado a pesar de los problemas que ocasionaban.

Y a pesar de que no siempre las cosas salían como esperaba a veces el final del día.

Como aquel día que sus padres vinieron de visita había sido un caos con un final bastante alegre.

**_-Flashback-_**

**S**e encontraba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a Vincent quien notablemente lucia molesto cuando le dijo que sus padres se quedarían a cenar, ni siquiera el había planeado eso pero no los iba a correr, querían conocer a su hijo así que tenía menos motivos para echarlos como lo hubiera deseado su esposo.

**-Por favor, solo es una cena- **le dijo con calma mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes ante la propuesta de que al menos los dejara quedarse a cenar antes de que los llevara al aeropuerto

**-Mr. Hello, te amo y lo sabes pero tus padres me odian- **comento mientras asomaba su rostro de la cocina para ver como su hijo parecía estar cansado de que le apretaran las mejillas **–y a este paso le van aflojar el rostro a Ethan-**

Tuvo que tomar aire y contar hasta tres mientras se acercaba para tomarlo de la corbata haría uno de los mejores trucos que aprendió para convencer a Vincent **–Vamos, solo hazlo~- **le suplico mientras lo besaba mordiéndole los labios de forma juguetona mientras se le apegaba al cuerpo completamente **–juro que después de esto nos vamos a divertir~- **le susurro con un tono bastante sugerente mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa coqueta

Se mordió el labio mientras asentía viendo como este se separaba diciendo que lo esperaba en la mesa, lo siguió con la mirada al ver que se retiraba con movimientos coquetos. Bien en sí, Scott sabía cómo convencerlo y más cuando conocía que no iba a poder evitar aceptar con ese trato; miro tras suyo, al parecer la cena estaba lista incluso para los invitados.

Parecía que ya había planeado incluso hasta eso.

Empezó a sacar platos y vasos mientras servía aquella ensalada, carne y un poco de sopa en iguales cantidades mientras al acabar aquello servía las bebidas. En verdad iba a tener que pagarle muy bien después de eso.

Salió con los platos mientras les servía a cada uno mientras volvía para ponerles aquellas bebidas teniendo que fingir una sonrisa dulce ante ellos **–Espero que lo disfruten, en especial Steve- **clavo su mirada en su suegro mientras se sentaba a lado de Ethan quien se encontraba entre Scott y el.

**-Me sorprende que sepas ayudar a las demás personas- **comento aquel hombre ya maduro de cabello negro corto con canas, su piel blanquecina decorada con arrugas que mostraban que ya tiene varios años **–pero al menos algo te ha enseñado nuestro hijo-**

**-Papá- **dijo Scott en bajo mientras intentaba no sentirse incomodo

**-Créame señor que yo ayudo más de lo que usted piensa- **comento con el intento de estar calmado mientras bebía agua **–así que si no sabe mucho de lo que haga no debería comentar-**

**-Y tú deberías tenerle más respeto a tu suegro-**

Iba a decir algo pero Scott lo tomo de la mano para que se relajara a pesar de que eso lo había molestado pero no diría nada sobre eso solo se callaría mientras ladeaba la cabeza como si fuera una broma **–hare el intento- t**omo aire mientras agarraba fuertemente el tenedor para desahogarse, suerte alguna no tenía el cuchillo a la mano.

**-Y dime cariño ¿Por qué fue que lo escogiste?- **pregunto aquella mujer de sonrisa delicada con rulos cayendo hasta sus hombros, de color castaño claro, con esa mirada tranquila. O al menos eso aparentaba porque su actitud con el esposo de su pequeño era otra cosa. No era alguien de interrumpir mucho pero lo haría esa vez aun cuando no le agradara para nada su yerno.

**-Bueno, la verdad lo escogió Vincent y confío mucho en su decisión- **comento Scott mientras miraba al pequeño quien le sonreía despeinándolo un poco **–yo le puse el nombre y bueno a todos nos gusto-**

**-Vaya, creo que realmente Vincent ha hecho algo bueno con su vida- ** Michelle se le quedo mirando a este mientras intentaba no hablar con aquel sarcasmo y tampoco con el toque de desprecio que tenia hacia su persona **-¿Entonces como conociste a nuestro lindo nieto?-**

Tenía casi que atragantarse con la comida para que la ira se le fuera, teniendo que estar en silencio unos segundos para relajarse aunque sea por unos cuantos escasos momentos.

**-Verán queridos suegros- **y las palabras suegros los remarco con tanta repugnancia como para dejarles en claro que le asqueaba tenerlos ahí **–lo conocí en la casa de adopción se encontraba algo solo y decidí jugar un poco con el- **

**-Y termine colgado de cabeza- **dijo con inocencia mientras volvía a comer para disimular lo que dijo, no entendía mucho de esa platica pero tampoco quería participar bastante, ni siquiera le interesaba hablar con sus abuelos

Scott se hundió en hombros mientras se daba una palmada en la frente al escuchar eso y más a sus padres empezar a decir uno que otro insulto a su marido, conocía que lo odiaban pero en verdad lo odiaban; tuvo que tomar algo de agua para evitar tener que sentirse incomodo por ello.

Aquel pequeño de ojos violetas escucho cada palabra ofensiva hacia su padre por lo cual se molesto así que lo abrazo mientras reía dulcemente **–debí hacerte caso tu siempre quisiste lo mejor para mi- **comento sorprendiendo a todos los de ahí y mas a Vincent quien lo miraba confundido **–pero fue divertido que jugaras conmigo, y que me compraras todo lo que necesito-**

Se agacho un poco para abrazarlo y quedar a su pequeña altura **-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- **le pregunto mientras le decía cumplidos que sonaban sinceros para simplemente ser vacios

**-El único que te va a joder la vida soy yo no otros así que sígueme el juego-**

Y entre ellos fue aquel show tan planeado en unos segundos haciendo ver a sus queridos suegros que podía dejarlos con la boca abierta, a pesar de que no hiciera todas esas cosas aunque eso si, se encontraba con la mirada de su esposo que era dulce y divertida, conocía que aquello no era verdad pero que se protegieran entre si le parecía adorable.

Hasta que finalmente se iban ir, Ethan había ido por las maletas de aquellas personas entregándoselas para irse de nuevo con Vincent y abrazarlo de una pierna.

**-Regresare algo tarde así que quiero que duermas a Ethan temprano ¿Entendiste Vincent?-**

**-No prometo nada- **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras correspondía aquel beso corto **–suerte soportando a tus padres en el camino-**

**-Ustedes intenten no quemar la casa- **pidió mientras se agachaba para darle un beso en la frente a su pequeño **–obedece a tu padre-**

**-Hare lo mejor que pueda papá-**

Se despidieron con grandes sonrisas mientras que su mano hacia aquel suave movimiento que indicaba la despedida hasta que la puerta cerro mirándose entre ellos.

**-Entonces de alguna forma te agrado-**

**-Me agrada molestarte no lo arruines- **informo mientras caminaba al sofá sentándose **–además si todo el mundo te humillara perdería lo divertido-**

**-Para ser un mocoso tienes buenos planes ¿Te parece si vemos una película de terror mientras esperamos a tu padre?-**

**-¿Habrá palomitas?-**

**-Si las haces si- **declaro mientras subía las escaleras en busca de la computadora portátil **–no las vayas a quemar-**

**-No soy un idiota, tendré 6 años apenas pero eso no significa que sea estúpido-**

Fue así como se organizaron y cuando cada quien acabo lo suyo fueron por un par de cobertores mientras se traían aquella botella de refresco y poniendo el tazón de palomitas en medio; tenían en común que aquel genero les causaba gracia o simplemente se tomaban bastante a la ligera todo eso, tanto que se reían en las escenas donde gritaban o simplemente pasaba alguna idiotez que llevaba a la victima a la muerte.

Tenían su extraña forma de congeniar en algunas cosas.

Scott llego casi alrededor de las 2:00 de la mañana, entro en silencio mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta solo quería ver a su hijo para ver si estaba tranquilo. Se dirigió a la sala mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para encontrarse con una escena que le pareció tierna: Ethan acostado en el brazo de Vincent mientras este lo abrazaba.

Simplemente suspiro mientras se acercaba a uno dándole un beso en el cabello y al otro en la mejilla mientras los arropaba mejor con aquellos cobertores.

**-Los amo, descansen- **susurro para retirarse escaleras arriba a su habitación

Sin duda ese día no pudo acabar mejor.

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en que tenía que ir a trabajar junto con Vincent y que nadie podía cuidar a Ethan así que se le ocurrió una gran idea por lo cual fue a su habitación sonriéndole. Entro cuando este le permitió pasar mientras se sentaba en su cama acomodándose la corbata completamente.

Palmeo la cama para ver como este se sentaba mirándolo curioso hasta que le acaricio la mejilla de forma suave **-¿Te gustaría venir a trabajar con nosotros? Sera en una pizzería con varios juegos y muchos niños así que no te aburrirás ¿Qué dices?-**

**-¿Voy ayudarte?- **pregunto con inocencia pura, realmente él era un amor con Scott ya que conocía más cosas que Vincent a pesar de que de alguna forma también lo quería

**-Si lo deseas si y puedes conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo- **comento mientras le explicaba en qué consistía ello y que podía ayudarle en algunos asuntos como recibir a la gente para hacer más "amigable" el lugar

Se quedo unos segundos callado hasta que alzo los brazos **-¡Me encantaría ayudarte papá!- **admitió, de verdad le parecía divertido poder ayudarlos en algunos asuntos que quedarse solo en casa sin saber qué hacer por lo cual lo abrazo bastante

Rio mientras lo cargaba en brazos a la hora de levantarse ya que el otro no lo soltaba, se lo llevo a la sala mientras Vincent se quedaba mirándolo extrañado **-¿Qué haces con Ethan?-**

**-Vendrá con nosotros a trabajar además no es mala idea que Mike, Jeremy y Fritz lo conozcan después de todos son nuestros amigos-**

Murmuro algunas cosas mientras asentía dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar las llaves del coche el momento libre sin su pequeño demonio se había ido a la papelera pero bueno mientras no le provocara problemas allá estaría bien porque en serio no quería problemas con tantos niños alrededor que lo iban a tener estresado como siempre.

**-Más vale que te comportes o soy capaz de abandonarte ahí- **amenazo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para ir al coche

**-¡Vincent!- **regaño al escuchar aquello solo viendo como este se hundía en hombros con una risa **–algún día no te dará risa verme enojado-**

**-Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme ese día- **

Tuvo que suspirar aun aprendía a ser una familia y a pesar de que Vincent era un poco a si sabía que de alguna forma quería al niño, de una forma muy disimulada se lo demostraba. Aunque en si le causa gracia cuando este le contesto de forma infantil a Ethan cuando le saco la lengua.

El camino estuvo lleno de música pues se escuchaba a Scott tararear las letras de canciones que sabia mientras sabía que su esposo le escuchaba atentamente, no era extraño que este llegara a unírsele algunas veces cuando lo molestaba por cantar pero ahora le parecía una forma entretenida y más cuando aquel pequeño se puso a dar pequeños golpes en el asiento marcando el ritmo al que iban.

Bueno no siempre se andaban peleando y el intentando calmarlos solo algunas (y muy pocas ocasiones) llegaban a estar tranquilos de esa forma distrayéndose entre los tres sin que nadie terminara comenzando una pelea.

Hasta que llegaron media hora antes de que el local abriera bajando del coche y mirando a sus compañeros quienes parecían apenas acordarse de que debían acomoda el lugar, quería reírse por eso pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a tomar la mano de Ethan mientras caminaba en dirección hacia aquel restaurant familiar. Vincent se le quedaba mirando preguntando si era buena idea de que se quedara por lo cual asintió ante eso abriendo la puerta.

Cuando entro se gano el saludo de sus compañeros quienes se sorprendían que llegara tarde (habitualmente llegaba una hora antes porque cierta persona no lo dejaba trabajar a gusto) para luego ver al niño que se les quedaba mirando.

**-¿Quién es el pequeño?- **pregunto Jeremy mientras se acercaba a este inclinándose para quedar a su altura, es uno (aparte de Scott) quien se quedaba jugando con los niños porque les agradaba **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Este miro a Scott y solo le sonrió en señal de que confiara en el **–soy Ethan- **dijo simplemente dejando que le alborotaran el cabello

**-No sabía que trabajaban también de niñeros- **bromeo Mike viendo al rubio entretenido con el niño mientras ladeaba la cabeza, ya iban a tener dos infantes antes de que vinieran los otros con su familia

**-¿Es el hijo de algún pariente suyo?- **pregunto Fritz sabiendo que Scott era muy servicial **–aunque me sorprende que lo cuiden conociendo a Vincent…- **se encontró con la mirada de otro por lo cual sonrió de forma inocente hundiéndose de hombros

**-No me causas gracia gordito- **dijo de forma asesina mientras lo intimidaba con la mirada mirando a su esposo **– ¿en serio es buena idea?-**

Lo ignoro totalmente mientras cargaba al otro para que lo pudieran ver mejor **–Jeremy, Mike, Fritz me encantaría presentarles a Ethan- **este saludo a pesar de que no le interesaba mucho presentarse solo le parecía divertido poder ayudarle a su padre **–es nuestro hijo-**

Hubo un silencio total en aquel lugar hasta que varias risas sonaron en aquel sitio, eran de parte de Mike y Fritz quienes no podían creer ello hasta que Jeremy fue con su pareja dándole un pequeño zape para que se callara en vez de estar haciendo burla por ello.

**-Nos alegramos por ustedes ¿No es así Mike?- **dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo para ver como este solo se sobaba por unos segundos la parte de atrás de la cabeza

**-Claro aunque al pobre niño le toco la tortura eterna al tener a Vincent como padre- **nuevamente se gano un golpe por parte del rubio **–eso duele ¿sabes?-**

**-Felicidades aunque nos sorprende que Vincent haya deseado tener uno, con trabajo y tolera a los de aquí- **comento aquel hombre de cabello naranja mientras intentaba suprimir esa risa

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a esos dos **–que les quede claro que yo fui quien elegí a Ethan y será al único niño que voy a tolerar así que si aun quieren seguir vivos más vale que no me molesten porque en este sitio hay muchos lugares donde esconder sus cadáveres- **advirtió con tono serio sin demostrar sentimiento alguno ni siquiera el de molestia **–aparte de que hay bastantes cuchillos como para no tener un arma a la mano-**

Se tomo la nariz mientras miraba al niño que parecía darle gracia a eso, no sabía si en verdad no había entendido nada por la cual reía o simplemente todo aquello le parecía absurdo tanto como para divertirlo. Simplemente ladeo la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para dejar a su pequeño abajo **-¿Te gustaría ayudarle a Jeremy a acomodar las mesas?- **le pregunto con una sonrisa

**-Uh claro- **dijo mientras asentía con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Jeremy ¿Qué te parece si Ethan te ayuda acomodar la mesa mientras hablo con estos 3?-**

**-Claro, ven pequeño hay mucho que acomodar y arreglar- **dijo haciendo un ademan para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo lo tomo de la mano para empezar desde donde estaban la mayoría de las sillas amontonadas en aquellas dos mesas enormes

Ethan dejo llevarse mientras miraba atrás para luego volver la mirada hacia aquel rubio **-¿Se metieron en problemas?- **pregunto con un aire curioso a pesar de que era evidente pero aun debía entrar en actuación con desconocidos y mantener una reputación adorable

Lo escucho y le dio ternura aquello, compartía bastante con los niños de aquel lugar que los adoraba **–al parecer si pero estarán bien-**

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás mientras hacia un notable puchero, se iba a perder algo que le parecía divertido pero bueno ahora necesitaba concentrarse en como dejarles claros aquellas dos personas que se burlaron de Vincent que él solo podía hacer aquello; bueno adiós niño adorable con ellos ahora debería ser un poco travieso.

Cuando acabaron empezó a ver que la gente empezaba a llegar, había visto a los animatronics moverse hasta el escenario recibiendo a cada uno con alegría, los miro curioso, no entendía como la gente se entretenía con esas cosas pero prefirió ignorar. Siguió caminando tomando una pequeña botella de cátsup de la mesa más cercana que pudo mientras hacia aquel guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los otros con apenas una sonrisa que era amable.

**-Hola ¿Tu eres quien no cree que Vincent es buen padre?- **en sus palabras no mostraba ninguna dulzura inclusive era seria para su edad manteniendo sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda

**-Seamos sinceros pequeño, era más posible el fin del mundo a que él quisiera tener un niño pero mira, te tuvo a ti y aun no morimos- **a él no le importaba ser directo con nadie siempre decía lo que pensaba

Mostro una sonrisa mientras pedía dulcemente que se agachara **–quiero decirte un secreto- **cerro los ojos unos segundos para hacerse más adorable y cuando los abrió miro como este ya estaba cerca para un alcance perfecto de aquel condimento

Retiro sus manos de su espalda para apretar aquella botella dándole justamente en el rostro obstaculizando su vista mientras escuchaba como se quejaba haciendo que riera de forma malvada tirando aquel envase como si nada.

**-El secreto es que la pagaras si te metes con mi familia y más si es contra Vincent - **le explico mientras lo jalaba de la corbata casi como queriéndolo ahorcar **–no te metas con el si quieres mantener algo de tu orgullo-** lo soltó mientras caminaba a otro lugar a pesar de que lo viera no le interesaba mucho, había conseguido lo que quería ahora solo le faltaba uno

Empezó a caminar para ver que su padre se encontraba rodeado de niños, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras seguía pasando de largo luego iría a mostrarle a esos niños quien era el consentido de aquel azabache por ahora debía concentrarse en su próxima víctima por lo cual al verlo comer y dejar sus papas al alcance tuvo una idea; corrió a la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa asquerosa que le pudiera poner pero al no encontrar eso tuvo una mejor idea al ver aquella botella de vidrio que contenía chile de árbol y a su lado vinagre acompañado con una botella de pimienta.

Bueno, no estaba tan alto como para no alcanzara subiéndose a los cajones y tomarlos, mientras saltaba para salir hacia aquella bolsa de papas y agregarle casi todo el contenido de los 3 condimentos y al verlo acercarse corrió hacia otro lado ocultándose para mirarlo fijamente; sonrió de forma malévola al ver que al seguir comiendo de estas abrió los ojos totalmente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, su cara de asco había sido suficiente como para saber que iba a vomitar.

Luego le advertiría sobre volver a molestar a Vincent por ahora iba alejar a esos niños de su padre y mostrarles que aun cuando jugara con ellos iba a ser siempre su favorito y consentido **–Hola papá ¿Podrías cargarme?- **pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de él mientras parpadeaba y jugaba con sus manos

Scott le sonrió mientras lo cargaba acariciándole el cabello **–ya sabes que lo hare Ethan, es imposible que te niegue eso- **comento para apretarle una mejilla y escuchar la risa suave de este

Lo abrazo por el cuello mientras de forma infantil le sacaba la lengua a los otros chicos demostrando que él iba a tener toda la atención suya y al ver a Vincent acercarse para hablarle al otro le besa la mejilla mientras le muestra aquella seña con el dedo que le responde igual solo que este es descubierto haciendo que riera.

**-No deberías hacer esas señas frente a tu hijo- **regaña viendo como el otro se hunde en hombros como si en verdad eso lo avergonzara y conociéndolo sabía que no **-¿Para quién era eso?-**

**-Mike, estamos jugando ¿Puedo?- **dijo estirando sus brazos como si indicara si podía abrazarlo

**-Claro- **se lo entrego con cuidado para ver de repente como se llenaba el escenario de muchos niños y eso a su jefe no le agradaría **–cuídalo tengo que bajarlos antes de que pase algo-**

Solo miraron como se iban para conectar sus miradas y dejar aquel teatro entre ellos ya conocía como era cada quien como para disimular que ambos eran santos en sus acciones.

**-Habla ¿Qué le has hecho a Mike y Fritz?- **pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, los había visto y le causo gracia que uno estuviera bañado de cátsup y el otro con un estomago terriblemente dañado

Rió ante aquel recuerdo fresco de esos dos, no era necesario tener que fingir con el después de todo lo conocía bastante bien como para disimular **–solo les mostré que contigo no se meten y menos si son mi familia-**

**-¿Admites que si me ves como miembro de tu familia pequeño demonio?-**

**-Estoy aprendiendo a tener una no estés molestando ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Para ser un mocoso no eres tan malo-**

**-Cállate-**

**-No, te estaré molestando hasta que tengas casa propia-**

Le saco la lengua ante esa respuesta **–eres un imbécil para eso falta demasiado- **ni siquiera tenía que saber la respuesta con esa simple sonrisa burlona era más que suficiente

Pero en si en algo de esas palabras no le molestaban, no le molestaba para nada estar con ellos por un largo tiempo le agradaba bastante eran su familia (a pesar de que se peleara bastante con Vincent) y no podía odiarlos aun cuando algunas (la mayoría) veces no siempre todos estuvieran de acuerdo con algo y una que otra vez se metieran en problemas estaban juntos, lo que nadie le había mostrado hasta ahora.

No necesitaban aprender mucho como familia, lo eran a su modo así que lo único que deberían aprender era como seguir estando juntos en las malas como en las buenas porque ya demostraban que se defendían entre si.

Aun cuando Vincent y Ethan lo negaran se protegían y protegían a Scott.

No se daban cuenta pero en verdad ellos ya eran una gran familia que simplemente debía madurar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como decía arriba aquí tengo una propuesta para el publico conocedor: <strong>_

_**Quiero que en los reviews dejen todas las preguntas que se les ocurran que quisieran hacerle a estos dos sobre su relación pueden hacerlo de forma individual o para ambos y si lo desean también pueden agregar a Ethan a este asunto.**_

_**Y si pueden hacerles preguntas intimas si quieren están obligados después de todo(?) ya saben no hay limites de preguntas, las respuestas serán respondidas por ellos a mi forma de ver así que si quieren pueden hacerlo, actualizare en 3 días con las preguntas que se acumulen.**_

_**Eso es todo mis niños, espero que la idea sea de su agrado.**_

_**-SM (Sentimental Melody)**_


	6. Preguntas Parte 1

**_Y bueno que ya empieza la ronda de preguntas pero en primera ¡Que sea un nuevo año de aprendizaje! ya estamos en el 2015 señores otro año de trabajo, amores, sufrimientos, alegrías etc..._**

**_En fin ya después de esa bienvenida (si quieren ver mas vayan a mi perfil) comenzaré a explicarles esto:_**

**_Son sus respuestas en pequeñas historias para dar una explicación así que para mi es algo un poco mas legal(?) pero al menos no me arriesgo a perder este fic (aunque de todos modos lo tengo guardado en Word) pero bueno, por si acaso en este caso agarre dos cuentas que me hicieron una pregunta:_**

**_Shinoby Nehory: del 1 al 3_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: del 4 al 7_**

**_Así que vamos este es el ultimo capitulo donde pueden sacar sus ultimas preguntas que iré agarrando entre cuentas para responderlas pero por ahora es todo._**

**_Sentimental Melody les desea buena lecturas~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Slash (hombre x hombre) PurplePhone_**

**_-Utilización de Oc (Personaje original)_**

**_-Cada numero es una respuesta diferente_**

**_-Si quieren ver las preguntas vayan a los reviews_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vergüenza, Orgullo y Celos<em>**

**1.- E**sas pequeñas veces que salían cuando Ethan se quedaba en casa (siendo cuidado por sus amigos claro) para que ellos pudieran tener un momento "romántico" en la ciudad por su aniversario, recorriendo a pie la bella ciudad iluminada por aquellas luces de diferente color con brillos llamativos y simplemente tenues.

Le encantaba salir de esa manera, mirar a todos lados viendo la belleza que la noche podía traer hasta que su mirada se encontró con un restaurant; empezó a reírse mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su marido completamente avergonzado por el recuerdo que le a traído aquel lugar.

**-¿De qué te ríes?- **le pregunto extrañado por aquella actitud tan espontanea

**-Solo recordaba algo…-**

**_-FlashBack-_**

**V**incent literalmente lo estaba volviendo loco en ese momento, tenía que empezar un conflicto justamente en ese día, en su cita, cuando le había ido pésimo en el trabajo y le habían pasado tantas cosas ¡Ese no iba a ser el momento en que se encontrara de mejor ánimo! Estaba echando casi humo y ahora más que su pareja lo estaba sacando de quicio con lo que le comentaba.

Realmente estaba demasiado molesto como para interesarle que estaba armando un show.

**-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea ¿¡Como puedes provocar daños a una propiedad de 2,500 dólares!?-**

**-Cálmate solo es dinero- **dijo relajado mientras dejaba caer en la silla como si nada aunque le iba a dar una jaqueca a ese paso

**-¡Por supuesto que es dinero, pero el dinero sirve para sacarte invicto de tus jodidos pleitos!- **en verdad estaba molesto, ese no había sido su día como para escuchar aquello de forma natural y mas que le estuviera casi reclamando ese dinero

Se empezó a reír por ello como si fuera algo de orgullo eso **–No necesito dinero para ganar en una pelea con o sin armas-**

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso literalmente le aventó el contenido de su copa mientras se paraba dispuesto a marcharse molesto hasta ser detenido por el otro. No supo que fue lo que hizo que explotara si esa acción o aun que intentara calmarlo cuando era evidente que no podía.

Solo recuerda que en ese instinto agarro el plato más cercano que tenia estrellándoselo en la cara con fuerza.

Bien si ese no era el colmo seria que el encargado se los había llevado a la parte de atrás para reclamar aunque eso no termino siendo tan bueno ya que Scott termino rompiendo una que otra cosa en su camino.

**-¿No hay otra forma de pagar todos los daños?-**

**-No- **contesto firmemente aquel hombre castaño hasta que se le ocurrió algo **–a no ser que…-**

**-No deje en suspenso y dígalo- **comento brusco, al parecer Vincent ya había aprendido a quedarse callado en esos momentos

**-Necesitamos a un pianista y a una cantante no eres mujer pero tienes buena figura como para moldearte en un vestido de repuesto…-**

Iba a reclamar pero le taparon la boca aceptando por él para encontrarse casi llevado arrastrando al camerino donde lo iban a vestir para la ocasión.

Odiaba a su esposo, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba el poder del dinero ¡Odiaba ese día! Estaba hecha una furia y ahora que el pelo lo tenía planchado mientras usaba unos zapatos de suelo bastante femeninos que combinaban con ese vestido de noche; parecía una chica, mal día para no tener aquella pequeña barba.

Ni siquiera deseaba mencionar el maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro.

Y para agregarle a la situación "mejores" cosas, estaba aquel pianista que no le quitaba la vista siendo hombre o el intento de parecer una mujer bonita. Suspiro mientras empezaba a cantar la primera canción que se le ocurría mientras caminaba por el lugar ganándose tantas miradas que se sentía acosado con estas teniendo que ignorarlas mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

Luego término bailando con algunas personas aun vestido de chica hasta que alguien lo sostuvo de la cadera para alejarlos de los demás: Vincent. Nunca lo había visto con una mirada tan molesta para tanta gente aunque lo comprendía había conseguido 15 números telefónicos en una sola noche y claro propuestas para citas.

Había sido tan raro eso inclusive lo llamaron para que fuera a cantar al día siguiente y que si lo lograba de una vez llegara "vestida como princesa"

Juraba que nunca iba a volver ir a un restaurant con Vincent si volvía a estar enojado y menos, si iban a volver a considerarlo 'Figura de mujer'

**2.- A**hora que en ese momento no estaba Scott podían volver a la misma rutina de estar peleándose hasta que uno ganara para demostrar quién era el más orgulloso entre los dos porque a pesar de que alguna vez perdieran una pelea ninguno de los dos demostraba si estaba dolido incluso se reían diciendo que era cosa de suerte ello pero jamás perderían el orgullo y la dignidad o al menos no de forma limpia.

**-Maldito malcriado, deberías entender que a mí no me asustas ¡No me asusta nada!- **reclamo al ver cómo le apuntaba con un tenedor, suerte alguna no alcanzaba los cuchillos o alguien iba a salir regañado por herir al otro

**-¿No le tienes miedo a nada?- **pregunto intentando suprimir la pequeña sonrisa malvada que quería salir, por supuesto que su padre le había contado su fobia más grande

**-Mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para ser dañado con un miedo-**

Asintió mientras parecía que iba a darse la vuelta hasta que de la nada salto apuntándolo con una aguja que llevaba guardada por si acaso viendo como Vincent daba un salto para atrás al ver eso casi tropezándose con el desastre que había en el suelo.

**-¿Quieres que vaya por una escoba y recogedor para recoger los pedazos de orgullo rotos?-**

Frunció el ceño, debería descubrir a que le tenía miedo para al menos estar al mismo nivel de orgullo ya que por ahora aun cuando fuera difícil de admitir le había ganado en eso. Pero no lo iba admitir en alto jamás ni siquiera en la tumba.

**3.- M**iraba con cautela a su padre Vincent aun cuando jamás lo llamara como 'papa o papi' para el siempre seria Vincent; observaba como estaba con aquellos niños fijando su vista en el hasta que finalmente aquel azabache lo despertó de su concentración haciendo que lo mirara y sonriera.

**-¿Te molesta que tu padre este con otros niños?-**

Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía **–a él no le agradan muchos niños y hay muy pocos como yo-**

**-Sigo preguntándome que tienes de especial para ser el único al que haya querido sin sentirse obligado a cuidarlo-**

Toco su bolsillo sintiendo aquella cajita de fósforos de aquel día, jamás la había tirado y aun tenia uno que otro cerillo intacto.

**-Tal vez le gusto que alguien tuviera su color favorito en los ojos-**

Volvió a mirar aquella escena como si nada, no podía encelarle algo que en definitiva sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión a pesar de que se detestaran/querían a su forma después de todo eran el "padre perfecto" y el "hijo perfecto" como para ver un peligro alguno de que se lo quitaran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miradas, Diversión, Opiniones y Turno Nocturno<em>**

**4.- H**oy iba a ser el primer día de trabajo, tuvo que tomar bastante aire para relajarse estaba algo tenso después de que en esos días no había recibido ninguna llamada hasta que finalmente había conseguido el empleo de seguridad de la mañana y vigilante nocturno, tenía sus descansos así que no era tan malo eso.

Entro escuchando la campanilla de la puerta mientras miraba arriba, solo era un joven de 19 años en busca de dinero para sobrevivir en su propio departamento mientras terminaba los pocos estudios que le quedaban. Casi no sentía respirar, era el primer empleo que tenia y no quería arruinarlo.

Así que siguió caminando hasta sentir un pequeño golpe contra la espalda de alguien haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás.

**-Lo siento- **se disculpo mientras se acomodaba aquellos lentes que se habían bajado bastante

Aquel hombre (unos centímetros más pequeño que él) se le quedo mirando mientras daba aquellas sonrisas que provocaban miedo al verlas, no había sido alguien que le agradara los nuevos trabajadores y claro ya había ahuyentado uno que otro que no tolero sus juegos bizarros.

**-Carne fresca- **comento mientras lo tomaba del mentón mirándolo fijamente **–no vas a durar ni siquiera una semana en este lugar-**

Abrió los ojos como platos ante esa acción mientras retiraba su mano de su mentón **–no sé quién eres pero no deberías subestimarme- **confeso mientras su rostro gentil cambiaba a uno serio

**-¿Intentando hacerte el fuerte? Bien es admirable eso pero eres bastante debilucho para aguantar alguna pelea y pareces inexperto en utilizar un arma…no creo que sobrevivas aquí-**

El no era agresivo pero a ese paso lo iba hacer, lo estaban juzgando de una forma extraña además molesta ya que lo subestimaban ¿Le estaba diciendo que no tenía ni siquiera la valentía para enfrentarlo? ¡Eso debía ser una broma!

**-No deberías meterte con un guardia de seguridad-**

**-Tú solo eres una persona que va a terminar rogando para que no le hagan nada-**

Y justamente en ese instante en que se le acercaba fue cuando le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz mientras clavaba una mirada severa en él, no iba a demostrar jamás miedo y tampoco si alguien intentaba intimidarlo.

Le sonrió mientras miraba como se tomaba la nariz de improvisto **–no me vas a provocar miedo y que te deje claro: jamás te tendré miedo-**

Su sonrisa creció cada vez más ante esas palabras **–Mi nombre es Vincent y créeme acabas de cometer un error-**

**-Creo que eso hará divertido las cosas por este sitio ¿no?- **lo dejo ahí mientras empezaba a caminar para sentir como este lo tomaba de la muñeca **-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-Nunca te lo diré así que suerte sabiendo de mí- **se zafo mientras buscaba nuevamente la oficina del jefe para recibir su uniforme

Bueno sería la primera vez en que esa restaurant iba a tener una atracción bastante interesante para el ¿Y por qué no? Iba hacer la primera vez que su trabajo le traía algo que lo iba a entretener bastante.

**5.- R**ecuerda las tantas veces que Scott le había preguntado porque lo había empezado acosar aunque para él la respuesta era bastante notoria:

Fue el primero en darle pelea, en demostrar lo que podía ser capaz de ser y el único que no se llego a intimidar con las preguntas bizarras o propuestas que le hacía.

Era lo que lo convertía en alguien "imposible" de asustar ya que a pesar de su actitud no renunciaba no pedía ni siquiera un cambio de turno o de localización siempre se quedo ahí a pesar de que estaba molestándolo y había extraños días en que si le pasaba algo llegaba a preocuparle de forma sincera no solo hacerlo por miedo sino porque en verdad le interesaba saber si estaba sin herida alguna.

A pesar de que siempre fue cruel con el siempre recibía un trato amable por parte de este cuando no lo molestaba bastante como si aquello fuera algo tan típico que ni siquiera se sentía forzado que salía de forma natural y sincera.

Eran tan distintos, no tenían mucho en común uno quería ayudar a los demás mientras el intentaba alejarlos.

Siempre fueron diferentes en muchas cosas, fue diferente a sus demás victimas y eso hizo que empezara acosarlo para conocerlo para saber que era aquella cosa desconocida que lo atraía de forma fuerte como para desear invadir cada vez más su espacio personal pero esta vez para sentirlo cerca que hacer que le temiera.

O quizás era un atracción algo enfermiza en cualquier caso no iba que algún dato de él se le escapara de las manos.

**6.- S**i alguna vez le preguntaran como veía a sus padres iban a ser respuestas totalmente diferentes:

A Scott lo miraba como un hombre, maduro y relajado en algunas ocasiones que hacia lo mejor por ayudar a las personas y mantenerlo fuera de problemas incluso cuando se llegaba a meter en alguno no lo regañaba tanto solo le sonreía y decía que no lo volviera a repetir. Aunque cuando se enojaba no le hablaba mucho pero siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa diciéndole que no iba a desquitarse con el así que hasta en eso le parecía alguien bastante fuerte además de que era divertido nunca dejaba de reír cuando Vincent hacia lo que Scott le pedía para él era muy entretenido; y siempre en su opinión sería un gran padre amoroso y compresivo.

Mientras que a Vincent lo veía alguien mucho más relajado y fácil de molestar, de actitud severa y tenebrosa mientras que era bastante risueño aunque aquellas sonrisas en la mayoría provocaran miedo, alguien que podía salir con cualquier estupidez por tan solo que no se enojaran con él, también podía ser alguien que llegaba a defender si lo deseaba ya que parecía ser alguien que apoyaba a quienes importaban aunque en sí, siempre seria un orgulloso relajado que lo animaba con sus locuras.

A pesar de que sus padres eran bastante diferentes los quería ambos como nadie lo puede imaginar.

**7.- N**unca entendió porque no lo dejaban asistir al turno nocturno de guardia, siempre le había llamado la atención eso por lo cual un día en el que le estuvo rogando a Vincent de que lo llevara logro su cometido: Poder ver la pizzería de noche; nunca entendió porque sus padres le habían prohibido eso hasta que lo descubrió al ver esos animatronics siguiendo andando solos libres de cualquier movimiento y más cuando se acercaban a esa oficina, claro debía estar oculto pero eso no era divertido.

Así que cuando nadie lo vio salió de su escondite siguiéndolos sin temor hasta encontrarse con Mangle quien baja del techo para verlo, por un momento no había pensado que iba a pesar pero bueno siendo sinceros le parecía entretenido no tener la remota idea de que hacer.

Hasta que 2 horas después se encontró a sus dos padres quienes observaban extrañados la escena: El jugando a Pesca con todos esos trajes metálicos. Parecían extrañarse eso y más cuando ni siquiera se inmutaron a molestarlos o hacerles caso.

**-Ethan ¿Qué sucede aquí?- **pregunto Scott extrañado por la actitud de aquellos animatronics

**-Jugábamos pesca te sorprendería lo rápido que aprendieron ahora Toy Freddy va empatado conmigo ¿Puedo acabar la ronda antes de volver con ustedes?-**

**-No vuelvas con esos bolsillos vacíos- **bromeo Vincent para recibir un codazo de parte de su marido **–digo…cuando acabes vienes acá donde te podamos ver ¿De acuerdo?-**

Asintió volviendo a su partida preguntando a Toy Chica si tenía algún 5.

No sabía de qué sorprendían aquellos animatronics estaban hechos para interactuar con un niño y siendo honestos no le desagradaban bastante después de todo, era mucho mejor hablar con ellos que con los demás niños.


	7. Preguntas Parte 2

_**Bueno no se reciben mas preguntas, y dejare en claro algunas cosas si no ven la cantidad total de sus preguntas es porque esas ya las conteste en anteriores solo es cosa de buscarle pero por ahora presentare de quien agarre preguntas:**_

_**-AlexandraRayma**_

_**-Luci-sella**_

_**-Jesussantos64**_

_**Creo que es lo único que se me ocurre mas introducción así que...**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenece si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) PurplePhone**_

_**-Aparición de Oc (Personaje Original)**_

_**-Buscar preguntas por Review**_

_**-FNAF 3 parece ya estar confirmado **__**(dato interesante)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Años y conocidos, Agradar y Gustar, Molestando<strong>

**8.- A** pesar de sus 26 años de edad desde los 19 se volvieron importantes al conocer a Vincent en aquella pizzería donde casi siempre fue acosado por aquel hombre de extraña actitud, que desde que trabajo ahí no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero no se quejaba bastante; se acostumbro hasta tal punto que cuando lo ascendieron a sub gerente y tenía que viajar a otros lugares cercanos a preparar unas cosas para el estreno de la pizzería tuvieron que regresarlo a su trabajo anterior de guardia (con paga de sub gerente) porque se dieron cuenta que era el único que podía calmar a Vincent o al menos hacer que no fuera una molestia para otros.

**9.- S**i tenía que hablar de sus compañeros era algo complicado, no le desagradaban del todo pero con los que menos congeniaba eran Mike y Fritz (Jeremy nunca le daba molestia alguna así que lo pasaba de largo) pero esos dos lo sacaban de quicio así que mayormente los ignoraba si no les jugaba alguna jugarreta pesada.

**P**ero si hablaba de Scott la respuesta seria que lo atraía y la razón era que fue la primera persona en confrontarlo en algunas situaciones, en ser valiente al darle ordenes, a darle pelea aun cuando fuera un caso perdido. Había sido diferente, hacia el esfuerzo de comprenderlo completamente así que si preguntaban la razón por la que lo deseaba era simple: Su actitud. Sabía que a pesar de su gusto por ayudar también podía ser un líder seguro de si que no se intimidaría ante los demás y que tampoco toleraría obstinación alguna de los demás. Esas eran razones suficientes para enamorarse a su forma.

**10.- N**o importaba como lo haría o con que simplemente sabía que su misión era molestarlo hasta que al menos madurara uno de los dos por ahora simplemente observaría como se resbalaba y chocaba contra la pared mientras lo grababa con aquel teléfono celular con el cual subiría el vídeo a Internet. Después de todo esa era su misión desde que llego a esa casa fue joderlo para mostrar su aprecio a su manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Atracción y Soportar<strong>

**11.- S**i le preguntaban que le había visto a Vincent a pesar de cómo era su personalidad siempre tendría algo en mente: Siempre estuvo para él. No de la forma en la que esperaba pero a pesar de que era acosado por este siempre a su forma estuvo ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, incluso lo llego acompañar cuando perdió a alguien muy cercano a él, esos días en que se deprimió hasta tal punto de faltar algunos días al trabajo por lo cual a quien tuvo de compañero esos días justamente fue él, Vincent. Podía tener problemas pero él lo apoyo en los suyos así que haría lo mismo hasta el punto que termino gustándole aun cuando no quisiera admitir eso

**12.- N**o entendía como soportaba Ethan con tanta broma pesada (aunque siendo sinceros era algo digno de admirar) ni siquiera la similitud que tenían pero existían esos casos que hacía que no quisiera aventar al niño por una ventana (claro no tan alto para que siguiera vivo) como cuando se ponían de acuerdo en molestar a alguien o defender su propiedad (Scott) inclusive cuando normalmente estafaban a otras personas en la pizzería o fuera de ella y un vinculo que los unía siempre seria la música: Scott cantaba, Ethan tocaba el violín y el su piano. Había pocas cosas con los que llegaba a tolerarlo pero si lo pensaba, lo escogió por reconocerse un poco de sí en el por lo cual con eso parecía suficiente tolerarlo.

Además si llegaban a no matarse entre ellos llegarían a ser grandes cosas que tal vez no seria para el bien de los demás si no para su propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Agrado y Preferido<strong>

**13.- L**as razones por las cuales les gustaba estar con niños eran que ellos aun no conocían la crueldad que a veces podía ser crecer en algunas situaciones especiales, así que jugaba con ellos para hacerlos felices y distraerlos de la fría que podía ser la realidad. Le gustaba estar rodeado de inocencia ya que era una forma de olvidar sus problemas: Con risas de niños que le gustaba la vida que tenían. No podía evitar querer hacer más grande esas risas al igual que sonrisas.

**14.-S**iendo sincero era una de las preguntas más difíciles que existía ¿A quién prefería más? ¿Scott o Vincent? Los dos eran completamente en su opinión, uno dulce otro amargo, uno gentil y el otro tenebroso. No eran gotas de agua ni siquiera podían tener alguna similitud que los hiciera bastante cercanos pero si era hora de decidir aun cuando fuera muy extraño siempre seria de alguna forma Vincent. Si no fuera por él en ese instante seguiría en esa casa/hogar buscando la forma de escapar así que si su preferido era Vincent pero jamás en su vida se lo diría aun tenía demasiado orgullo que no le ganaría ni siquiera al agradecimiento que guardaba muy en el fondo de su ser.


	8. Preguntas Parte 3 Final

**_Comenzaría_****_ con la misma introducción de siempre pero los protagonistas de esta pareja lo harán por mi así que ¡Suerte chicos!_**

**Scott: Hola, Hola fanáticas/os que siguen este fic, todo mundo me conoce ya por este nombre y si no me puedo presentar como Phone Guy**

**Vincent: A mi díganme como sea todo mundo sabe que soy Purple Guy y solo vengo por que la escritora me prometió tostadas -se cruza de brazos esperando su recompensa-**

**SM: ¡Si no saludas no hay tostadas!**

**Vincent: Un gusto verlos, conocerlos lo que sea, ya saben que aquí soy yo quien le da duro a Sco...**

**Scott: Si quieres quedarte sin relaciones amorosas sigue hablando Vincent, ademas podría ser diferente alguna vez**

**Vincent: Sigue soñando Mr. Hello~**

**Scott: ¡Puedo llegar a estar arriba!**

**Vincent: No me molestaría, creo que seria interesante**

**SM: Interrumpiendo la escena solo querían agradecerles por ser fieles lectores de ellos ¿Verdad chicos?**

**Ambos: Si, si como digas**

**Scott: Solo nos queda desearles que disfruten próximos capítulos, One-shots o inclusive Drabbles**

**Vincent: Recuerden que sus opiniones cuentan, aun cuando a mi solo me interese Scott y su cuerpo**

**Scott: -Suspiro de derrota-**

**Los tres: Les deseamos buenas lecturas~**

**Vincent: No se olviden de darme tostadas**

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-PurplePhone Slash (hombre x hombre)**_

_**-Mención de OC (Personaje original)**_

_**-Ultima ronda de preguntas y volvemos con el horario habitual (?**_

_**-Preguntas en reviews**_

_**Preguntas de:**_

**_-Shini_**

**_-Natalie Nightray_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y tolerancia, Negocios, Ruidos, Peleas, Fetiches y Futuro<strong>

**15.- S**i le preguntaban como soportaba a dos infantes (Ethan y Vincent) eran dos simples palabras: amor y tolerancia. Aunque si era honesto necesitaba inclusive paciencia para eso pero bueno había decidido que tal vez, debería ser como una madre: Protector, cariñoso, tolerante aunque en si tenía que tener aquel toque de ser alguna forma de ser líder al ordenar o regañar. Porque si dejaba que ellos azumarán el control seria un caos donde se vería afectado hasta el final de sus días.

Era difícil a veces soportarlos o algunas otras terminaba bastante enojado con alguno de los dos, pero eran su responsabilidad, eran sus niños pequeños a los que amaba; solo tomaría bastante aire mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Se necesitaba mucho amor y tolerancia para no hacer nada malo contra esos dos.

Por ahora solo haría el mismo mantra de relajación: mirar el desastre, tomarse la punta de la nariz, contar hasta 10, sonreírles y amenazarlos a su forma de que si no hacían las cosas iban a pagar muy caro.

A este paso iba a sacar alguna típica frase que su madre le ha dicho pero la más importante la comprendía ahora: Vas a ver lo que una sufre cuando tengas hijos.

El tenia dos, y esos dos ya eran más que suficientes como para arrepentirse de alguna vez haberse burlado de lo sencillo que sería cuidar a un niño.

**16.- S**e encontraba en la habitación de su pequeño demonio, necesitaba hablar con él para que simplemente este fuera a dar un paseo mientras trataba algunos asuntos con Scott a solas y dado el caso que su esposo no iba a cooperar si el niño escuchaba se encontraba obligado a sacarlo de la casa por su propia voluntad.

**-Lárgate al parque si es necesario necesito arreglar asuntos privados con tu padre- **ordeno en el inútil intento de que se largara con eso

Se le quedo mirando mientras se reía fuertemente, como si fuera un chiste que le había causado tanta gracia en ese instante **–claro y pasare por flores y chocolates para ti, donare a todos aquellos que vea en la calle, promoveré la paz mundial y me volveré héroe nacional en cuanto salga- **comento con sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro **-¿Qué asuntos deben arreglar?-**

**-Cosas que tú no deberías escuchar ni ver-**

**-¿Son las luchas en la cama donde alguien sale jadeando?-**

Iba a decir algo ante ello, pero tocaría el tema en otro momento por lo cual solo asintió como si nada al menos sabia de lo que se trataba por lo cual no iba a negar aquello.

**-¿Cuánto tardaran?-**

**-No lo sé ¿3 horas?- **bueno, el no se tomaba el tiempo para aquello además ¿De que servía preguntar?

**-Por ser tu haré un descuento especial, 100 dólares-**

**-¿¡Que!?- **¿Le estaba cobrando por darle el derecho a eso? **–No te daré 100 dólares-**

**-Muérete de abstinencia en ese caso-**

Frunció el ceño mientras se mordía los labios sacando su billetera dándole la mitad de lo que había reclamado el otro **–te daré la otra mitad después de las 3 horas-**

Se levanto de la cama arrebatando el billete y caminando hacia afuera **–existen cargos extras por cualquier daño a propiedad ajena- **informo con una risita malvada **–fue un gusto obtener su dinero-**

Debería asesinarlo, debería pero era su hijo (aparte de que Scott lo iba a matar de una forma cruel si le hacía algo a Ethan) así que la forma en la que se le ocurría descargar todo eso sería en esas 3 horas por lo cual agradecía que estuvieran ellos solos, de seguro que al pequeño mocoso le quedaría un trauma permanente si lo viera deshaciéndose el malestar con Scott de la forma que más le gustaba.

**17.- **Ese día había salido temprano de la escuela, intento llamar alguno de sus dos padres pero ninguno había contestado el celular por lo cual decidió ir a casa por su propia cuenta agradeciendo que no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía y que después de todo tenía dinero para algún transporte si deseaba subir a uno (dinero que gano engañando a sus compañeros) por lo cual tenía todo resuelto.

Menos eso.

Cuando entro no pudo evitar escuchar algunos sonidos extraños proviniendo del cuarto de sus padres, la curiosidad logro atraerlo así que subió sin hacer algún ruido por aquella escalera de madera, cada vez más se acercaba su destino hasta que finalmente llego y miro aquella escena que no hizo que expresara nada.

No sería la primera vez (y podría jurar que no sería la última) en toparse con esas escenas por lo cual suspiro saliendo y cerrando la puerta en silencio.

La ventaja era que había colocado cámaras en toda la casa y si almacenaba el video en un disco duro podría amenazarlos con eso, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil seria vender aquello? Solo uno que otro pixel en el rostro de sus padres y listo, tenía algo que vender.

Por ahora solo olvidaría aquello escuchando música con los audífonos a todo dar.

Después de todo no quería escuchar los jadeos comprometedores de sus padres en ese momento ni en otros.

**18.- L**a lógica literalmente se había ido a la mierda en esos instantes donde los 3 gritaban entre sí, lanzándose condimentos entre ellos o cualquier comida que estuvieran a su alcance ¿Cuál había sido la razón de que ahora todos estuvieran llenos de comida? Era simple: Tostadas. Era tan absurdo pensar que en un segundo a otro Ethan se peleaba por la última con Vincent y Scott tuviera que hacerla de juez hasta que aquella última pieza fuera destruida llevando a los dos peleadores a una discusión mientras el otro intentaba calmarlos.

**Y **cuando las cosas no funcionaban se ponían peor, tanto que seguramente les tomaría días enteros limpiar aquel campo de batalla que alguna vez fue su cocina.

Por ahora simplemente todos serian un condimento viviente ya que se encontraban bañados de eso.

**19.- C**laro que todo el mundo llegaba a tener un fetiche raro o bastante común pero si hablaba sobre la de su pareja era mucho más extraña de lo que hubiera deseado, solo necesitaba 3 palabras claves para explicar eso:

Tostadas, Jalea y un Sobrenombre.

No quería ni siquiera explicar eso por lo cual solo iba a dejar una sola conclusión: No supo porque le permitía que el otro le untara jalea y le pusiera tostadas en el cuerpo devorándoselas en el mientras lamia los restos.

Aun no entendía porque dejaba que hiciera ese fetiche en la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera comprendía el porqué le parecía gracioso que ahora también fuera Jelly-Ring.

**19.- E**l parecía tener toda su vida arreglada que incluso el futuro lo hacía ver tan sencillo como si aquello se fuera a cumplir: vería a su hijo crecer y asistiría a sus recitales de violín con Vincent, vería sus graduaciones a lado de su marido haciéndose el fuerte en aquellos momentos, ayudaría a Ethan a conseguir un departamento cuando este deseara independizarse, pasaría el resto de sus días de trabajador a lado de su marido, festejaría con el cualquier aniversario, ayudaría a sus dos niños en cualquier asunto, lo apoyaría en lo que estudia, lo animaría en cada derrota, lo felicitaría al tener pareja y todo eso tenía que estar ligado a que su esposo estuviera con él.

Era simple como se imaginaba el futuro: aun teniendo a las dos personas que más amaba de su vida a su lado hasta que los años se encargaran de él.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer paso, Antiguos y Protección<strong>

**20.- E**staba ahí mirándolo con cautela y perseverancia, no iba admitir que aquel azabache de ojos grises que usaba unos lentes verdes lo atraía bastante hasta el punto de sentir obsesionado con su sonrisa, su cuerpo y su actitud. No le iba a confesar que todo eso lo estaba empezando atraer hasta el punto de querer marcarlo como suyo de alguna u otra forma. Pero ahora solo lo miraría socializando con los demás hasta que sin pensarlo dio un salto de la barra para ir con el otro al ver una chica coqueteándole de la forma más evidente.

Solo se encontró abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le gruñía aquella chica para terminar dándole una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como esta se sorprendía.

**-El no está disponible- **comento con naturalidad y posesión en aquel tono de voz maduro y siniestro que tenía

**-Suéltame Vincent tu n…-**

Y no supo cómo fue tan rápido aquello solo sintiendo que el otro lo besaba de la nada sintiendo como el corazón se le detenía hasta que pudo reaccionar cuando el otro se separo mirando como la chica se iba para volverse a encontrar su mirada penetrante.

**-Desde ahora somos parejas Mr. Ring Ring, así que no dejare que cualquiera se te acerque-**

Solo sintió como este le acariciaba la mejilla antes de alejarse mientras su corazón se aceleraba y el rostro se le enrojecía, esquivo la mirada mientras tragaba duramente saliva.

¿Sería tan malo que esa propuesta no tan romántica le gustara? Más bien ¿Estaba loco porque en verdad Vincent le gustaba para aceptar aquello?

**21.- Y **cuando volvió aquel lugar, encontrándose con los antiguas versiones de los Toys se sorprendió el ver el tan mal estado que se encontraban pero a estos no les importo abalanzarse en un inicio sobre el teniendo que agarrar una llave y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro aquel que parecía ser un oso.

**E**stuvo algunos largos minutos así hasta que parecían que reflexionaban sobre a quién estaban atacando sintiendo que aquella sensación de probablemente morir se le fuera; se quedo mirándolos unos segundos de forma directa como si viera un secreto en sus ojos.

**-¿Por qué?- **fueron las únicas palabras que pudo murmurar pero no dudo en que los otros lo entendían

**-Olvidamos como era tratar a los niños-**

No entendió porque rio ante ese comentario mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Yo nunca los comprendí a pesar de ser uno-**

Pudo ser que estuvieron a punto de matarlo pero ¿Qué culpan tenían? El también asesinaría a cualquier humano que lo hubiera dejado llegar a esas condiciones deterioraras y para colmo olvidarse de él como si no valiera nada.

**22.- E**l aire se le había ido en el momento en que supo que estaba jodido (de por sí que los animatronics parecían querer reclamarle que fue un pésimo día intentando querer asesinarlo en cada oportunidad) pero ahora que eran las 5 pensó que se salvaría hasta que la estúpida caja sonó, no había nadie a la vista solo sabía que Marionette iba ir tras él.

Y no se equivoco ahora que sentía aquellas manos ahorcándolo con fuerza, como si fuera el causante de aquel día que nadie parecía tolerar, haciendo el esfuerzo por liberarse de aquello pero no podía, era increíble la fuerza que pudieran ejercer.

Estaba seguro que a ese paso no evitaría desmallarse y morir poco a poco por falta de oxigeno hasta se sorprendió al sentir como este lo soltaba retirándolo de encima suyo respirando hondamente.

**-Pensé que el mejor guardia del sitio no fallaba en su trabajo-**

Lo miro con ojos de incredulidad ¿Lo había salvado? Pero ¿Por qué? Él le había dejado reclamado que jamás iba a salvar su pellejo si llegaba a cualquier situación en la que se encontrara en peligro entonces ¿Por qué justamente lo veía cuando pudo respirar?

**-Vincent, tu…me salvaste pero ¿Por qué? Pensé que jamás ibas a rescatar mi vida- **su voz sonaba confundida aun sin dejarlo de observar con aquella curiosidad ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que cambio de opinión?

**-Tengo mis razones, además nunca me a agrado que ellos hicieran mi trabajo en días difíciles- **se inclino para quitar aquel cuchillo que parecía haber logrado atravesar el metal, la tela y llegar a cortar algunos cables **–nunca supieron hacer más potente el material de Marionette-**

Aun no podía hablar ante eso por lo cual asintió como si entendiera aquello solo para volver a dejar de respirar cuando sintió un dedo posado en sus labios.

**-Es nuestro secreto, le comentas algo a alguien y terminaras sin lengua ¿De acuerdo?-**

Movió la cabeza en signo de entendimiento mientras miraba como se alejaba llevándose al otro posiblemente a su lugar para fingir que estaba dañado, simplemente no podía creer aquello.

¿Es acaso que realmente Vincent se había preocupado por su vida? Y si era así ¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentir de alguna manera feliz?

No lo entendía pero por ahora le agradecía a este por haberlo salvado y en si debería volver al trabajo antes de que alguien más tratara de matarlo.

Esta vez la idea parecía haberle dado una sonrisa, pensando en que si volvía a estar en peligro el otro estaría.

Debería dejar de pensar en eso si aun quería seguir viviendo.


	9. La ultima sonrisa

_**Hace mucho que escribí esto basado en el AU de mysticbaconslice para los que no conocen al artista Tumblr se los presentara, en fin les explico cual AU para que no se confundan:**_

_**Su versión es que Vincent es incapacitado visual (totalmente ciego) y es un poco mas relajado, siendo un buen amigo de Scott pero un día este le comenta que se casara con Paige, la describe diciendo lo dulce y buena que era (aunque en esa parte yo ya la maldecía) y Vincent lloro por ello.**_

_**Esta hermoso, aunque en ese instante sentí que jugaban tanto con mis emociones que hice esto supongo que con eso ya se darán una idea de que trata esto.**_

_**Hay muchos feels y lagrimas en esto por lo cual solo me queda esperar que comprendan lo que yo sentí.**_

_**Sentimental Melody la que esta de humor para deprimir~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen sino a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) PurplePhone**_

_**-AU basado en la idea de mysticbaconslice**_

_**-Paige no es de mi propiedad así que créditos igualmente al artista**_

* * *

><p><strong>LA ÚLTIMA SONRISA.<strong>

**Y** se encontraba justamente ahí, en ese cuarto encontrándose sentado mientras abrazaba aquel bastón que lo ayudaba a identificar si había algo frente a él; con la necesidad de querer llorar pero lo soportaba a cambio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar sobre ella, de cómo se conocieron, de cómo congeniaron y lo más importante que haría con su vida a lado de ella…

En verdad tenía esa necesidad de querer llorar.

**-En serio Vinny gracias por aceptar ser el padrino-** le comento Scott cuando se acabo de arreglar el moño para dirigirse a él y arreglarle el cuello de la camisa

**-No…no hay de que Scott- **dijo intentando que su voz no se entre cortara ante aquellas palabras, mientras sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba

**-Listo-** anuncio mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo con cuidado **–ya es hora-** su voz estaba bastante alegre, realmente la emoción se resbalaba en cada palabra

Su corazón se empezó a estrujar escuchando solamente como este se rompía aun teniendo que tener aquella gran sonrisa a pesar de que quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que se quedara con él, que jamás lo dejara pero no, no lo haría: quería saber que iba a ser feliz, y si era con ella lo apoyaría.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, sería la última vez que lo pudiera hacer de manera tan fuerte.

**-Espero que seas…feliz con ella-** le susurro mientras lo abrazaba ocultando de alguna forma su rostro en el pecho de este

**-Lo seré, y lo estoy siendo ahora. Gracias por preocuparte Vincent-** correspondió al abrazo con bastante gusto al saber que su amigo le deseaba lo mejor

Ese iba a ser el último abrazo que tendría mostrándolo de forma silenciosa lo que sentía, lo que sentía hacia él, lo que le provocaba, el cuanto quería estar en ese momento a su lado…

**-Se hace tarde-** oculto el dolor de sus palabras mientras se alejaba para sentir como el otro lo tomaba del hombro

**-Te guiare hasta dónde está tu posición ¿De acuerdo?-**

Iba ser la última vez que sentía una dulce sensación cuando este lo ayudaba **–De acuerdo…-**

Los pasos parecían ser cada vez más dolorosos, uno tras otro provocando un dolor incesante en su alma sintiendo como aquel corazón parecía querer dejar de latir, aun tenia la vista en alto mientras respondía aun aquella conversación con una alegría falsa que le destrozaba completamente, se sentía solo a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, se sentía vacio, como si lo único que tuviera adentro seria aquel corazón que se hacía añicos.

Le dolieron aquellas palabras que hicieron que dejara de respirar incluso que su corazón dejara de latir "Ella se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido" tuvo que asentir a pesar de que no veía nada, siempre le creía todo, siempre confiara en el, siempre lo amaría solamente a él…

Lo soltó mientras se alejaba, los ensayos de la boda ya le habían dejado claro donde estaba su lugar por lo cual sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo entregándoselo.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** le pregunto algo confundido al recibir aquel reloj que abrió mirando que había una foto de ellos esa vez que lo convenció de tomarse una en aquella fiesta

**-Un regalo adelantado, anda…no la hagas esperar, de seguro está ansiosa como tu…-**

**-Es el mejor regalo de todos, realmente gracias por estar aquí-**

Asintió mientras le daba la espalda, caminando hacia su posición sabiendo que el llegaría al altar, derramando pequeñas lagrimas en su recorrido hasta posicionarse donde debía, sabía que todo ello acabaría cuando menos se lo esperaba, que lo perdería, que no podría estar jamás con él; y aun así se sentía feliz, quería que estuviera feliz y si él lo estaba también él lo estaría a pesar de que su corazón negaba aquello.

A pesar de que cuando empezaron aquellas palabras que inicio todo lo destrozaron.

Y toda aquella ceremonia acababa con él, mas en aquellos votos donde se juraban tantas cosas haciendo que posicionara una mano en su pecho mientras aun mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro donde caían aquellas lagrimas que podía probar, aquel sabor salado que por poco y se volvió agrio.

Todo eso acababa con el de una manera que era imaginable, todo eso lo acaba: Scott tendría una esposa, seguramente bellos hijos ¡Formaría la familia que tanto anhelaba! ¿Por qué eso lo destrozaba? Siempre quiso que cumpliera sus sueños ¿Por qué pensó que el pudo a ver cumplírselos? No tenía mucho que dar, no podía hacer muchas cosas como aquella mujer probablemente podía ¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto? Tal vez, solo tal vez tenia aquel anhelo de ser parte de su vida de una forma importante…

**-Scott ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?-**

Esas palabras lo mataron mientras se paraba de su lugar, dejando aquellas rosas blancas donde se supone que debería estar sentado; caminando a donde estaba la salida no era necesario ver para saber que desearía escapar de todo aquello, de toda esa tortura que lo maltrataba emocionalmente, sintiendo como aquellas lagrimas bajaban cada vez más rápido sin excepción alguna, sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía.

**-Lo siento-**

Susurro al empezar alejarse de toda aquella gente que se levantaba a celebrar aquel beso que marcaba el final de aquella historia, ese beso que lo había dejado con el corazón vacio, ese beso que lo había desaparecido de alguna forma de la realidad.

**-En serio, se feliz- **

Susurro mientras se marchaba totalmente, borrando aquella sonrisa que alguna vez tuvo sintiéndose destrozado totalmente, olvidando lo que alguna vez fue respirar, amar, lo que alguna vez fue sentirse vivo de verdad. Ella lo hacía feliz no podía evitar que estuviera feliz por él, pero aun así dolía, aun así todo eso lo destrozaba.  
>A pesar de que intentaba hacer una sonrisa no podía, a pesar de que buscaba aquel lado positivo no evitaba llorar…<p>

Era el amor de su vida se lo podía asegurar a cualquiera pero tal vez el no era correspondido en ese sentido.  
>Solo tal vez ya nunca iba a volver a sonreír si la razón de ello se había ido.<p>

Tal vez, solo tal vez ya se encontraba muerto de alguna forma. Solo tal vez era alguien que parecía estar vivo a pesar de no tener un alma que lo dejara ser fuerte.

Por ahora solo caminaría con la esperanza de perderse en su mente, en aquellos recuerdos dulces que alguna vez tuvo a pesar de que la respiración se le entrecortara haciendo el intento de controlarse aunque ¿Cómo lo haría? ¡Había perdido a quien amaba! ¡A quien alguna vez anhelo! Era como si a pesar de que intentara decírselo no cambiaría nada.

No tendría otro resultado, sería el mismo ¿Alguna vez Scott se percato de que lo amaba? ¿Alguna vez pensó que en verdad podían tener algo más? ¿Tan solo había pensando alguna vez sobre sus sentimientos? Era difícil tener que fingir aun no desear nada, no desear tenerlo entre sus manos, el poder besarlo hasta perder conciencia del tiempo, escuchar suaves palabras de su boca compartiendo las mismas emociones fuertes que deseaba decirle mientras era acariciado con suavidad haciéndolo sentir seguro.

¿Y por qué no? Platicar sobre una posible vida juntos mientras caminaban a casa, mientras planeaban sus futuras citas, ideas o simplemente contaban lo que más querían entre ellos con grandes sonrisas y una que otra risa encantadora.

Podía desear llegar a eso con Scott…podía entrar y gritárselo a la cara con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que todo el mundo estuviera presente.

No necesitaba desearlo para hacerlo pero, aquel hombre era feliz y no iba a querer que aquello cambiara, no quería hacerse ilusiones que pudieran acabar aun más con él. Lo amaba tanto que iba a dejar que lo sacara de su vida sin importar todo lo que compartieron.

Solo sería un hombre sin vida propia, sin sentimiento alguno que parecería un robot programado simplemente para estar ahí de pie aguantando, sin poder sentir algo, soñar, amar, desear.

Simplemente ya estaba muerto y ahora usaba un corazón de prótesis que no mostraba nada.

Si su mundo se había ido no encontraba una razón para mostrar lo que alguna vez sintió.

¿Es acaso que amar de esa forma era la mejor forma de morir?


	10. Un trabajo especial

_**Lectoras y lectores yo quisiera decir unas palabras de mi parte:**_

_**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir estas historias y dar su opinión sobre estas ¡Somos 50 reviews! En verdad no tengo palabras para esto es hermoso ver como la gente puede sentir tantas emociones con lo que escribo realmente, se los agradezco por preferir mi historia y darse tiempo de leerlas incluso si no dejan review alguno se los agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Y dejando a un lado el momento cursi del fic, tengo dos avisos importantes para ustedes ya que saben, casi siempre me baso en sus opiniones para hacer alguna lectura pero como siempre estarán al pie de pagina.**_

**_¡Les agradecemos todo su apoyo! y en especial la familia que ahora conforman Vincent, Scott y Ethan..._**

**_No tenemos palabras para agradecerles tanto._**

**_En verdad, nos alegra que podamos sacarle una que otra sonrisa._**

**_Sentimental Melody, la que estará siempre agradecida con ustedes~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Slash (hombre x hombre) PurplePhone_**

**_-No todo siempre se relaciona con el espacio/tiempo del juego_**

**_-El dueño de la _**_**Pizzería**_**_ es conocido como Fazbear (me pareció buena idea)_**

* * *

><p><strong>TRABAJO ESPECIAL<strong>

**E**l señor Fazbear se sintió complacido cuando contrato a Scott, era eficiente, amable y muy trabajador. Cosas que necesitaba en un empleado además de que no tendía asustar a los clientes (como cierto empleado que no iba a despedir para mantener su vida intacta) inclusive de alguna forma Vincent había dejado mayormente de molestar y aterrar a los clientes que adoraban ahora que no fueran una víctima más. Estaba contento, finalmente aquel trabajador problemático hacia algo o al menos lo hacía cuando intentaba llamar la atención del otro, pero en cualquier caso agradecía la llegada de Scott.

Incluso podía observar como este podía llegar a cargo en las reparaciones o nuevos accesorios que se agregarían inclusive logro conseguir a un mecánico que se encargara de los animatronics por si llegaban a tener un problema; ¡El chico le haría ganar millones! Y como él no deseaba hacerse cargo de ir por las cosas a otros sitios decidió ascenderlo ¿Qué tan mal seria recompensar a su mejor trabajador? Así que sin pensarlo mucho lo ascendió de puesto y apenas aumento algo de lo que ganaba en realidad ¡Seria un tonto si no aprovechaba la oportunidad! Así que sin más lo ascendió.

Eso había sido un grave error.

No podía creer que desde que Scott resultaba estar tan alejado de la pizzería Vincent volviera a las suyas inclusive estaba peor que antes ¡Parecía un niño haciendo rabieta! Era como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado un dulce ¡Y se estaba desquitando en su negocio, eso era el colmo! Deseaba reclamarle pero misma situación, el cerca mas Vincent con un cuchillo en la mano igual a mala jugada y perdida de una vida.

Entonces ¿Por qué se ponía así? Dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras intentara no incomodar a los clientes hasta el punto de ignorar cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero ahora estaba mucho peor, intentaba largar a otros y lo lograba con una simple mirada, sus sonrisas se tornaron mucho mas asesinas y la forma en los que ahuyentaba a todos era mucho más peligrosa.

Sea lo que sea que lo ponía de mal humor, si no lo solucionaba podría por despedirse de su dinero para reparar presentes y futuros daños; así que tomo aire mientras lo citaba a su oficina, por supuesto que no le reclamaría, tampoco estaba al punto de querer arriesgar su vida pero por dios ¡Su negocio peligraba! No iba a dejar que eso afectara a su billetera y menos de esas formas tan caóticas.

**-Vincent ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te molesta? Tú te habías tranquilizado un poco…- **su voz era neutral ni demasiado dura ni demasiado comprensible, no se sabía que tono podía ser correcto con aquel hombre **–ya sabes si puedo solucionarlo-**

**-Tráigalo de vuelta- **demando con voz sombría mientras clavaba su mirada contra la de él, casi apuntándolo con el cúter que llevaba a la mano **–o créame que este lugar se caerá a pedazos-**

Trago saliva mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de palpitar en esos segundos ¿A qué se refería con esas dos cosas? **-¿A q-quién?- **no hacia ni un esfuerzo por no sonar aterrorizado

Su mirada parecía aun querer traspasarlo y partirlo en dos y si eso no funcionaba para conseguir lo que quería le cortaría la yugular **–Scott- **sentencio con aquella voz cargada de molestia y disgusto

**-Es un trato, pero baja el c-cúter- **casi se sentía asaltado y lo que le iban a robar seria la vida si no aceptaba aquello

Solo se volvió a sentir seguro cuando nuevamente estaba solo en su oficina, buscando su celular torpemente hasta tomarlo en sus manos que temblaban un poco por lo ocurrido marcando rápidamente un numero.

**-¿Hola? ¿Hola?-**

Reconoció aquella voz que le contesto enseguida **–Scott necesito que vuelvas a tu antiguo puesto, tengo un trabajo especial para ti, no tendrás ningún descuento solo regresa hoy-**

**-¿Sucede algo?-**

**-Solo ven, créeme esto es mucho más importante-**

Y colgó sin nada más que decir mientras miraba la puerta constantemente no estaba seguro de salir en ese instante así que lo más prudente seria esperar hasta que finalmente aquel joven pelinegro llegara a su rescate tanto de su vida como su pizzería.

Y agradeció cuando este llego viendo como inmediatamente Vincent dejaba de hacer lo suyo para mirarlos o más bien mirar al otro con una mirada perdida, intentando adaptarse de nuevo a verlo ahí como si se tratara de un sueño y finalmente se dio cuenta de que la única forma de calmarlo sería si Scott se quedaba siendo su compañero o al menos si estaba por la pizzería ya que esa sonrisa tétrica parecía solo querer dedicarse a él.

Se hubiera quejado con todo gusto de complacer al otro sin que se lo mereciera pero vamos ¿En verdad iba arriesgar su vida simplemente por eso? ¡No! Ignoraría simplemente aquel detalle mientras tomaba al otro por el hombro sonriéndole, esperaba que al menos pudiera sobrevivir ahora porque no estaba muy de seguro de la razón por la cual Vincent había exigido que se lo devolviera.

Pero esos asuntos no le debían importar si necesitaba aun mantener su dinero; tomo aire mientras tuvo que aumentar la sonrisa para sentirse menos culpable de tener que sentenciar a su mejor trabajador por mantenerse a salvo pero así eran las leyes de supervivencia en aquel lugar. Así que no lo puede culpar solo se mantiene a salvo por ahora.

**-Bienvenido de nuevo a la pizzería, ahora tu trabajo será encargarte de que Vincent no haga ningún desastre y claro cuidar que ningún cliente salga lastimado-**

**-Pero eso ya lo hacía…-**

**-Pero esto es un nuevo rango, ya que literalmente no podrá irse algún lugar si el tratándose del tema de Fazbear, si usted va alguna parte lo acompañara o tendrá que informarle en donde se ubica-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Suerte, el tiene la autorización de acompañarlo si lo desea solo cuídese ¿De acuerdo? Por esto supongo que merece un poco más de paga- **esa palabra le dolía mas pero vamos ¡Muy pocas personas habían sobrevivido a los tratos de Vincent! Y no quería ser una víctima nueva de quienes se quejaban **-¡Suerte!-**

Ahora solo le quedaba rezar por el chico ya que no sabía que tan bien o mal le iría con Vincent pero mientras no lo matara se sentiría menos culpable.

Pero aun así no le molestaría dejarle aquel trabajo especial, mientras estuviera a salvo nada le molestaría por ahora.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AVISOS IMPORTANTES:<strong>_

**_* _****_Quisiera saber si a ustedes les gustaría que yo creara una pagina de Facebook para que ustedes pueden saber algunas cosas sobre mi, ideas o escritos de este fandom o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra para mantenerlos informados de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra o por si alguna razón no llegase a actualizar y claro me encantaría platicar con la mayoría de ustedes y rolear un poco si les parece._**

**_* Quería saber también si a ustedes les agradaría la idea que Ethan tuviera pareja (ya saben que su orientación es demibisexual) por supuesto que cuando llegara a basarme un capitulo sobre de el (es la herencia del PurplePhone) se los pregunto porque no quisiera incomodarlos y dos porque ustedes son parte considerada para que yo escriba cosas que les agraden._**

**_Pregunto esto porque en si, ya tendría una pareja definida para el, pero no daré detalle aquí hasta el capitulo que sea protagonizado por mini Vincent o cuando haga mi pagina y me encuentren (creo que sera sencillo llevara mi seudónimo para la protección) así que ustedes deciden._**

**_¿Si quieren que Ethan tenga una pareja y si es asi? ¿Hombre o mujer? Digo para ir rompiéndome ilusiones~_**

**Eso es todo por lo de hoy y nuevamente gracias por los 50 reviews a esta hermosa recopilación de PGXPG o PurplePhone~**


	11. Reflexión

_**Bueno chicos les tengo un drabble que hice en menos de 24 horas para darles un importante aviso:**_

**_¡Ya tengo la pagina! por ustedes las he hecho así que ya me pueden buscar en Facebook como: Sentimental Melody -Fanfiction y cuando lleguemos a los 6 likes les diré la sorpresa que tengo así que damas y caballeros vayan a darle me gusta a esa pagina~_**

**_Así podremos estar en contacto y conocernos un poco_**

**_Y si quieren el link se los paso por mensaje privado ya que se me hace mucho mas cómodo ahí que aquí._**

**_Sentimental melody, la escritora y ahora administradora de fics~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertencen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Slash (hombre x hombre) Purple Phone_**

**_-No todo siempre va con el espacio/tiempo del juego_**

**_-No, no es m-preg eso es lo divertido~_**

**_-Intento de Drabble_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Reflexiones"<strong>

**J**ustamente en ese momento había salido de la nada sonriendo de forma tan aterradora que sin duda podría asustar incluso hasta un adulto, pero ahora se conformaría con asustar a un par de gemelos que llevaban varios minutos molestándolo y vaya que se sintió satisfecho al verlos correr asustados con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se volvió a su postura normal al acabar eso mientras respiraba victorioso hasta que finalmente vio como un hombre de musculatura ancha se dirigía hacia él y viendo su rostro no se veía contento; aunque cada vez que se veía involucrado en algo nadie se dirigía feliz hacia su persona.

**-¿Le parece divertido asustar a los niños? ¿Cómo se sentiría si asustaran al suyo?-**

Realmente iba a decir un gran si pero por ahora se ahorraría los comentarios ya que su risa lo había delatado completamente ante eso y la segunda pregunta bueno, tenía que tener uno primero además de que no deseaba que fuera tan cobarde si llegase a tenerlo.

**-No necesito contestar eso creo que es bastante evidente si me está reclamando ¿no cree?- **comento con normalidad sin ninguna pizca de importancia al asunto **–además si les pusiera una correa no llegaríamos a esto ya que esos críos van a cometer su propia muerte a este paso-**

Al parecer su respuesta no le había agradado al padre de familia quien en seguida demando hablar con su supervisor y como era de esperarse aquel azabache debía responder a sus problemas algo que le entretenía bastante pero bueno debería poner una cara de arrepentido ante ello simplemente para no hacer sentir mal al cliente y después de su reclamo podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-**

**-Quiero poner una queja sobre este trabajador, esta asustando a mis hijos sin ninguna razón-**

**-Sus hijos me estaban jodiendo desde hace 10 minutos no sé porque se queja, se nota que son unos animales sin educación- **

**-¡Vincent!-**

**-Usted no reclamaría si tuviera hijos ¿Qué pensaría su pareja de eso?-**

Y fue ahí cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza sonriendo de forma tan grande que no sabias si el rostro podría quedarse atorado en esa situación. Tomo a Scott por la cadera atrayéndolo hacia el sin importarle que el otro los mirara extrañado después de todo iba ser decisión de aquel hombre si quería ver el show.

**-¿Tu qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos hasta que puedas procrear a un hijo?- **pregunto casi en un susurro mientras devoraba su cuello al antojo de sus instintos

**-Somos hombres idiota…no podemos tener un hijo entre los dos…- **

**-Oh bueno este hombre quiere que sepa que es sentir tener un niño y a mí me encantaría saber desde la parte del sexo-**

No evito reír al ver como el otro se retiraba sumamente incomodo y extrañado pero eso no detuvo que aprovechara para seguir besándolo a pesar de que el otro intentaba golpearlo para que dejara de hacer eso aunque solamente lo arrastro lejos del sitio.

**-Hoy haremos el primer intento de tener un niño para poder reflexionar sobre la paternidad-**


	12. Al otro lado

_**Bien, bien les traigo aquí ¡El especial de 50 reviews! por cierto no olviden que ya tengo mi sensual pagina de Facebook pueden buscarme con mi seudónimo y con el -Fanfiction**_

_**Por cierto que piensan sobre la semana de retos? Ponerle un reto a cualquier personaje que ustedes elijan o a esta pareja ya saben, para divertirnos y pueden ver mas info en mi pagina.**_

**_Pondría otra cosa pero...oh cierto esto es un AU perteneciente a mi, se los explico:_**

**_Vincent a vivido una extraña rutina que lo a dejado cansado hasta que descubre una aplicación extravagante "FlashFriends" donde se conoce a personas en 10 minutos. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse incluso en aquello se encuentra con alguien que puede cambiar sus expectativas como sus días..._**

**_En fin eso es todo, pondría las advertencias pero ya se las saben (y también falta de tiempo) asi que las pegare._**

**_Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertencen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Slash (hombre x hombre) Purple Phone_**

**_-No todo siempre va con el espacio/tiempo del juego_**

**_-AU perteneciente a mi_**

* * *

><p><strong>AL OTRO LADO<strong>

**Su **mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada, sin mostrar algún sentimiento, alguna expresión o alguna señal de que estuviera vivo; aunque nada de eso podía mostrar con sus ojos ni siquiera aquellas sonrisas tétricas que antes tenía: todo de él se había apagado. Todo aquel lugar empezó aburrirlo demasiado, ni siquiera le interesaba asustar a los trabajadores en ese punto, todo se volvió tan monótono que no encontraba razón alguna para hacer aquellas cosas.

Deslizando el dedo con toda la concentración que podía poner en aquellas redes sociales, nada interesante y algunas cosas que apenas hacían sacarle un suspiro que apenas mínimo llamaba su atención hasta que apareció una aplicación de la nada, eliminando cualquier noticia que tuviera como si tratara de sobresalir de las demás que aparecían, y vaya que lo había logrado.

**_¨FlashFriends: Una aplicación donde puedes conocer a personas de diferentes lugares, gustos y preferencias en tan solo 10 minutos. Encuentra tu otra mitad, forma nuevos amigos, agrega a favoritos y conoce gente maravillosa en poco tiempo y ten agregados aquellos que se han ganado tu aprecio ¡Te retamos!¨_**

Se quedo unos segundos mirando aquello, no sabía qué era lo que lo había atraído a descargarlo sin importar que no se podía en conocer en 10 minutos totalmente a una persona pero podía apostar que al menos seria más entretenido que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, sin siquiera tener una meta ahora que todo se volvía como una rutina que podía asfixiar a cualquiera, más que nada a él; su mirada por ahora solo se encontraba aquella barra de carga que pronto estaría llena y podría entretenerlo o dejarlo en la misma situación de aburrimiento.

Aunque ahora no creía desperdiciar su tiempo creyendo que eso ayudaría a cambiar algo de su día, si asustar no lo hacía no iba a saber si aquello en verdad funcionaria pero vamos, los milagros se dan a veces en esos casos ¿Por qué no apostarle a la suerte? No tenía nada que perder con él, y ni siquiera temía a perder algo después de todo ¿Qué tan importante podía ser una estúpida aplicación que era como un chat de prueba?

**_¨Carga finalizada¨_**

Aplico directamente en aquel aviso para que lo llevara a la aplicación encontrándose comúnmente con los datos que cualquier red social utilizaba llenándolo en forma automática, cada respuesta era tan sencilla que no necesitaba pensarlo. Ni siquiera necesitaba demostrar algo con la mirada, aun cuando buscaran encontrar emoción alguna no había, no le interesaba encontrar gente, tampoco hablar con nadie pero era lo mejor que le quedaba ahora que en verdad la pizzería había acabado con cualquier interés suyo.

Simplemente apretando el botón "random" que lo llevaría a cualquier conversación aleatoria donde pudiera conocer nuevas personas que probablemente jamás vería a cara a cara, pero no podrían ser peor que tener que tolerar a gente molesta en aquel local así que solo se resignaría a las posibles charlas que tendría.

Y vaya que eran bastante estúpidas como para entretenerse con la ironía de cada una o la desesperación de otra, todas eran iguales como si en aquel lugar pareciera un buen sitio en busca de una noche de pasión y ya, sin compromiso alguno y nada y personas que se peleaban por tener más amigos en aquella aplicación que ahora le parecía un sitio para desesperados sin alguna vida el cual atender; justamente en aquel momento que iba a dejar el celular en la mesa le llega un nuevo mensaje que esta vez lo atrapa totalmente, nada parecido a los otros como si se estuviera reflexionando por hablar o no.

**'Hello, hello.  
>Dejando el saludo inicial cordial solo quisiera dejar en claro que no busco sexo para ganarme alguna transmisión y tampoco agregarte sin siquiera saber si tienes al menos la intención de conversar, lo único que quiero es platicar con alguien que deje de abrir las piernas y piense un poco'<br>**  
>No supo porque volvió a leer el mensaje, no entendía el porqué al parecer eso le había sacado una gran sonrisa, no podía ni siquiera darse una explicación de que porque ahora se disponía a contestar el mensaje ¿No se supone que todos eran iguales? Pues al parecer, pudo haberse equivocado un poco, no iba asegurar ni a negar nada de aquello.<p>

**'Me sorprende que alguien piense así en un sitio que parece desesperado por entrelazar gente'**

'No me siento lo suficientemente desesperado para arriesgarme a contraer alguna infección, además solo quiero tener una conversación normal ¿Están difícil eso?'

Cualquiera que estuviera al otro lado hablándole estaba haciendo el milagro de hacerlo sacar aquellas sonrisas que hace días llevaba extinguida por la falta de ánimos que tenia pero parecía que simplemente con eso todo volviera a su lugar, como si fuera el nuevamente.

**'En esta aplicación si, y en esta conversación probablemente lo sea ¿Crees que un desconocido puede ser normal?**

Quería conocer la respuesta de aquella pregunta como si cualquier cosa que leyera de seguro haría que lo entretuviera totalmente, podía ser que tal vez la forma de pensar de aquella persona realmente valiera la pena conocer o simplemente era alguien que al menos podía definir que tenia argumentos bastante buenos. De acuerdo, ni siquiera él entendía porque deseaba conocer tanto su opinión.

**'****De acuerdo en eso tienes razón pero nadie está lo suficientemente cuerdo para estar en el nivel de normalidad "común" aunque eso no significa que podamos tener una plática tranquila ¿No te parece? Aunque te entenderé si esto no es de tu agrado ya sabes, que no te gustara simplemente ser un tanto más social en vez de lucir desesperado ¿Qué ganan con mostrarles a todos eso? ¡No tienen ni siquiera algo de dignidad! Resulta patético'**

Alzo una ceja ante ello, a pesar de que le faltaba escuchar la voz podía asegurar que eso se escribía con bastante decisión, sin miedo alguno de ser reprimido con ello ¿Era eso lo que faltaba en su vida? ¿Alguien que no temiera a los demás? Podía ser, no iba a rechazar que la idea de que alguien le retara era tentadora, deliciosa para su mente y claramente era algo que hacía que sonriera con malicia; no podría explicar aquella sensación satisfactoria que le estaba dejando esos mensajes.

**'****¿Tienes suficiente valor para decirlo o soy la primera persona en escuchar aquello? Porque admito que ese punto de vista es bastante revelador. ¿No te importa herir a alguien con eso? O en si ¿Te da lo mismo herir a bastante gente que piense lo contrario?'**

**'****No me voy a intimidar con lo que piense lo demás, claro que sus opiniones son permitidas pero eso no signifique que cambie mi punto de opinión. Así que si tienes alguna queja puedes decirla pero te advertiré que no me interesa si es una crítica con falta de argumentos; no soy alguien que se deje ganar fácilmente ni siquiera que me cambien de opinión necesitas esforzarte si lo intentaras'**

**'****Creo que eso es bastante interesante, una persona que defiende sus ideales y su forma de pensar inclusive aun cuando no tuviera totalmente la razón…vaya, parece que me has interesado en estos asuntos ¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría saber el nombre de quien tiene tan buenos argumentos'**

Nuevamente se quedo esperando tranquilamente al mensaje, aun cuando muy en el fondo se ocultara una gran emoción por saber quién era el que probablemente iba a ser el nombre que se ganara su día.

**'****Scott, pero también me puedes conocer como el chico del teléfono'**

Leyó varias veces aquel mensaje en silencio, repasándolo por su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que finalmente no evito reír en bajo, de forma tenebrosa y satisfactoria.

**'****Scott ¿Eh? Creo que es mi nuevo nombre favorito, yo soy Vincent pero me puedes decir como lo desee el pequeño teléfono'**

**'****Creo que eso me ha sacado una sonrisa, me ha parecido gracioso aquello'**

**'****Tal vez debería abandonar mi empleo y volverme un bufón personal'**

Si alguna vez el tiempo fue bastante lento ahora ni siquiera lo sentía, hasta que finalmente aquellas últimas palabras se quedaron en aquel chat, sentenciando que tal vez sería la última vez que la rutina se acabaría tan rápido, leyendo cuidadosamente toda la conversación para volver a terminar en aquel último mensaje que le había dejado un agradable sabor.

** "****Fue un gusto hablar contigo Vincent, espero que alguna vez volvamos hablar como hoy. Búscame en la noche si aun quieres discutir quien es el mejor discutiendo, después de todo perder no es humillación para ti ¿Verdad"**

Eso justamente había llegado cuando los 10 minutos finalizaban, cambiándole de persona pero simplemente a la nueva no le contesto ni siquiera le intereso leer el mensaje ya que simplemente apago el celular para guardarlo y mirar la hora: media hora para poder ir a casa. No entendía como ahora anhelaba tanto escapar para simplemente tener que esperar nuevamente a la noche aunque ahora no le parecía nada malo esperar.

Salió de aquella sala de empleados para mirar alrededor, todo era tan tranquilo y aburrido excepto por aquellas palabras que se reproducían en su cabeza tantas veces como si intentara distraerlo con una película casera, viendo los errores y todas las cosas que han salido de control, inconscientemente escuchando ese nombre que ahora parecía tenerlo distraído.

**-Scott…- **pronuncio en un tono grave, saboreando cada letra en su paladar como si se tratara de un dulce que jamás ha probado pero que claramente le estaba agradando **–podrías ser mi nueva víctima para jugar un poco- **se dijo a sí mismo con esa actitud que hace mucho se había encontrado apagada

Por ahora solo estaría ahí, distraído entre los clientes y los trabajadores en silencio, con algo en la cabeza que lo animaba a soportar toda esa tortura, todo aquello que empezaba a consumirlo, esperaría todo lo que fuera si nuevamente pudiera pelear con el aunque sea un segundo mas ¿Era tan malo anhelar volver a discutir de esa forma? ¿Era normal desear ver a alguien conectado simplemente por conocer más cosas? Si lo era, sería la primera vez que sentía algo común y corriente.

Pero sus intenciones no eran típicas: no lo buscaba para un relación seria pero tampoco esperaba que se acostaran y ya. No, él quería conocer más su actitud, no le interesaba un poco saber cómo era, quería saber sus debilidades y fortalezas. Necesitaba investigarlo tanto como para conocerlo mejor que el mismo.

Bien tal vez si deseaba ser un acosador con aquel chico, pero vamos ¿Quién no lo seria? Argumentos bastante buenos, actitud firme, personalidad que aun así intentaba ser amistosa y amable. Simplemente era una extraña combinación entre rudeza y amabilidad como si tuviera el don de combinar aquellas dos cosas diferentes y hacerles una misma haciéndolas bastante únicas, como si nadie lo pudiera hacer.

Y sin duda también le parecía que su actitud lo entretenía ya que no había creído nada de lo que le había dicho como si se tratara totalmente de bromas sin sentido que de alguna forma le encontraba sentido, justamente como si aquello del bufón fuera considerado como una verdadera opción aunque ¿Por qué no le molestaba ello? Tal vez porque esa persona no le interesaba escarbar en el tema o sentirse incomodo simplemente era normal, como si fuera un tema tan común que no pareciera extraño aquello, simplemente todo parecía ser una extraña combinación entre los dos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la hora de su partida había llegado apurándose para tomar sus cosas y salir sin siquiera despedirse o entretenerse con los insultos de los otros solo le interesaba llegar a casa, esperar y poder hablar de nuevo con esa persona. No sabe porque ahora necesitaba hablar tanto con alguien.

Y así era como las horas pasaban haciéndolas una eternidad, haciendo que caminara de un lado a otro impaciente como si no pudiera contener emoción alguna, como si aquello dependiera de su vida.

Hasta que finalmente el momento llego, volviendo a sentir una gran alegría con ese simple saludo que daba la indicación de que probablemente no dormiría.

**'****Hola, hola. Espero que podamos continuar con nuestra platica por un largo tiempo'**

Y si, así seria.


	13. Fase 1

_**Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasearme por aquí así que les traigo este ¿proyecto? bueno no lo se, aquellos que me siguen en Historia tras Historia recordaran que Vincent y Mike se revolcaron por culpa de las bebidas xD si lo subo aquí es porque me basare en el final de este lió en PurplePhone y ademas de que es quien tendrá mas desarrollo ya que Vincent es mucho mas difícil de admitir un error.**_

_**No, no mal piensen, aquí no se hacen nada así que tranquilos no se vayan alborotar las hormonas.**_

_**Tanto sin actualizar hasta me cuentan los días por cierto, a muerto temporalmente mi tableta, por ello necesito sus fuerzas para no hacerme bolita.**_

_**Es asi como Sentimental Melody se despide para ir a su rincón emo a llorar~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) de muchas personas (?)**_

_**-No, no contiene lemmon parece pero no**_

_**-Una "continuación" de una noche de copas (o algo así era el titulo)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONES DE VENGANZA<strong>

**P**or supuesto que cualquier traición se podía descubrir después de tiempo y la que habían cometido Vincent y Mike no iba hacer la excepción; y para ser justos e pudieran pagar de la misma forma sus parejas jugarían al mismo juego solo que mucho mejor, iba a ser una interesante venganza que Scott y Jeremy iban hacer ¿Y por qué no? Iban a demostrar que podían ser mucho mejor en las traiciones que ellos.

Sería una venganza bastante divertida…

Ese día en la pizzería solo se podían escuchar grandes gritos que reclamaban fuertemente la infidelidad de sus respectivas parejas, alcohol o no esa era una traición que no iban a perdonar tan fácil: Scott lleno de ira mientras le ponía casi una aguja para suturar en el cuello siendo tan capaz de enterrársela por supuesto que él era calmado, pero cuando se molestaba podía ser una caos; y Jeremy, el estaba completamente rojo mientras le reclamaba a Mike a gritos, teniendo las ganas de llorar por lo sensible que era mientras que poco a poco sentía que la garganta se le desgarraba.

Realmente ambos estaban bastante (MUY) molestos por ello, suerte alguna no había llegado gente a la pizzería porque literalmente ellos se volverían el show principal en ese momento.

**-¿¡Como que no me enoje!? ¡Te acostaste con mi compañero de trabajo! ¡Si fuera un simple beso te lo hubiera perdonado pero por todos los cielos tuvieron sexo eso ya es más de lo que piensas!-** reclamo mientras le levantaba la barbilla con aquella aguja realmente estar tanto tiempo con Vincent hacia que aprendiera una que otra cosa

**-Tranquilo Mr. Ring Ring….-** le sonrió como siempre mientras intentaba no moverse, por supuesto que si temía que esa cosa le desgarrara algo **–baja aquella aguja, vas a lastimarte-**

**-Sabes que, tienes razón-** dijo fingiendo estar calmado mientras levantaba esa aguja y se la pasaba con brusquedad por la mejilla haciéndole un leve corte **–puedo lastimar a mal paridos como tu-**

Y se retiro ahí mientras tiraba lo que podría decirse arma al suelo, en verdad estaba hecho en una furia en ese momento e iba a ver una forma en las que se las iba a pagar.

Mientras que Mike intentaba calmar a Jeremy cosa que era muy inútil nunca lo había visto tan enojado de esa manera y por supuesto que él fuera la razón por la cual estuviera casi a punto de darle un ataque de ira.

**-Por favor Jeremy déjame explicart…-**

**-¿¡Que me quieres explicar!? Mike ¡Es sexo, no soy un niño como para no saber qué es eso!-** realmente iba a estar al borde de las lagrimas a ese paso **-¡Borracho o no te acostaste con Vincent y me engañaste de la peor manera! ¿¡Como quieres que te perdone eso!?-**

**-Enserio, lo lamento-**

**-Con una disculpa no te bastara- **a pesar de que no fuera violento en ese momento le metió un duro golpe con la rodilla en el estomago, no era bastante fuerte por eso aquel ataque ayudaba mucho **–esto no acaba aquí y por favor ve a joder a otra parte-** no era alguien de palabras ofensivas ni siquiera utilizaba aquel vocabulario vulgar pero se sentía tan dañado que no le intereso soltar eso de forma seca

Casi estaba temblando por lo cual se alejo, realmente tenía ganas de encerrarse en la sala de empleados para darle una "atención especial" a sus muñecas con un cúter, por supuesto que llevaba tiempo sin cortarse por la ayuda de Mike pero ahora se sentía tan necesitado de librar todo ese dolor con eso.

Ambos estaban bastante dolidos y por supuesto que deseaban bastante vengarse o al menos una forma de hacerlos sufrir por ahora harían el patético intento de calmarse, uno tomando algo de café y el otro haciendo pequeñas cortadas en sus muñecas; no tenían la misma forma de deshacerse del dolor pero podían compartirlo de la misma forma inclusive cuando de unos minutos a otro se encontraba con Scott quien suspiraba desde la puerta mirándolo.

**-Pensé que habías dejado de hacer eso Jeremy- **dijo mientras se acercaba a él, realmente no lo iba a regañar comprendía que estaba devastado por todo eso

**-****Yo también pensé eso…- **admitió mientras buscaba entre los cajones algunas vendas como aquel desinfectante para que las heridas no se contaminaran, mientras se atendía aquellas marcas como las que antes se había hecho **–por favor no vayas a decir nada sobre esto-**

**-****No diré nada de esto, vamos deja te ayudo-** ofreció mientras buscaba un pequeño pañuelo entre su bolsillo para mojarlo con algo del desinfectante para empezar a tratarle las heridas

Se mantenían en silencio mientras las heridas eran tratadas y vendadas con cuidado, siempre tenían aquello por precaución o si sucedía un accidente por eso podría fingir uno de esos casos para que la gente no se preocupara hasta que finalmente todo estaba en su lugar, como si la herida nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Aunque en si Jeremy aun no se sentía capaz de elevar la cabeza para mirar al otro, se sentía devastado y como si hubiera estado solo desde un inicio. Tenía ganas de arrancarse el vendaje y volverse a cortar.

Sentía sus lagrimas caer por lo cual se las limpio de forma disimulada **–creo que me duele más la traición…- **comento mientras aun hacia el esfuerzo de llorar

Suspiro mientras lo abrazaba, era bastante sobreprotector con sus compañeros sacando su lado paternal mientras intentaba calmar al rubio **–no eres el único pero no llores, van a pagar esos dos de alguna forma ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Pero ¿Cómo?- **pregunto dejándose abrazar por ello, realmente era demasiado sensible para su gusto y eso lo calmaba un poco

Y fue ahí cuando cierto guardia entro, alguien de cabello naranja y algo regordete quien los miraba curioso por lo cual cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer tanto escándalo en aquella escena que no entendía.

**-¿Me perdí de algo?- **estaba confundido por todo eso, o más bien porque sus caras no reflejaban una gran alegría como siempre **-¿Están bien?-**

La mirada de Scott y Jeremy se encontraron como si entre ellos se dieran un permiso para que se lo dijera ya que, realmente, Fritz era un gran amigo sin duda inclusive era divertido cuando salía con alguna tontería y por supuesto era un gran compañero de trabajo.

Scott se alejo lentamente de Jeremy mientras le hacia una señal de que se acercara para contarle todo aquello, después de todo si iban estar entre amigos sería privado aquello.

**-Veras, estamos un poco molestos porque los bastardos- **tuvo que volver a tomar aire para tranquilizarse **–quiero decir, Vincent y Mike nos engañaron…- **realmente se necesitaba relajar

**-****Y queremos vengarnos de ellos- **comento Jeremy mirando al otro, como si por un momento olvidara que era alguien compasivo

**-¿Y por qué no hacen lo mismo?- **al ver sus caras confundidas sonrió divertido **–me refiero a que ¿Por qué no intentan salir con alguien más y dejarles en claro cómo se siente?- **explico de forma divertida, por supuesto que no lo decía tan enserio aquello

**-****Es buena idea- **admitió Jeremy al escuchar aquello **–que dices Scott ¿Lo hacemos?-**

Tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos realmente no sabía si era realmente una buena idea pero de tan solo ver la poca importancia que le dio su "pareja" asintió a ello **–les enseñaremos como se juega esto-**

**-No creo que sea buena idea pero los apoyare en todo lo que pueda-**

**-Gracias Fritz, eres el mejor-**

**-Aunque ¿Con quién saldremos?- **interrumpió aquello, necesitaban tener claro quien pudiera hacerles ese favor

Estuvieron los tres silencios hasta que aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas tuvo otra idea.

**-Salgan entre ustedes o finjan como quieran mientras yo consigo a otros postulantes por dos buenos amigos-**

Aquel azabache y rubio se miraron entre sí mientras se sonreían ya estaban listos para comenzar poco a poco el plan, realmente le iban a devolver la jugada y mucho mejor.

**-Esto será divertido- **dijeron al mismo tiempo como si en ese instante pudieran leerse la mente inclusive en la forma que harían aquella venganza

Mañana iba empezar el show.

Vincent y Mike iban a aprender una gran lección: Nunca meterse con alguien que pudiera vencerlos en su propio juego para dejarlos humillados.

**U**n día nuevo y calmado donde pensaban que ya se les habría pasado el enojo y pudieran hacer otro intento por acercárseles aunque cuando los vieron llegar se sorprendieron ambos ellos estaban llevándose muy bien para su gusto ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo esos dos afuera? No lo sabían pero tampoco podían evitar verlos por la ventana a pesar de que no podían escuchar su conversación.

Pero no podían creer que entre ellos se hicieran caricias que insinuaban más que una amistad, de acuerdo ¿¡Por qué coño estaban haciendo eso!?

**-¿En verdad son Scott y Jeremy?- **pregunto algo alto a pesar de que era más que obvio aquello pero no se podía creer aquellas acciones que hacían entre los dos, como si solo fueran personas parecidos a ellos con diferente comportamiento

Y Vincent estaba en la misma situación incrédula al verlos tan unidos mientras fruncía el ceño, claro que le molestaba pero no lo iba admitir con Mike, ni siquiera con Scott prefería no revelar nada de ello por ahora tendría que morderse el labio de la frustración que le daba eso pero seguramente eso no duraría mucho.

Vaya que se iba a equivocar.

**-S-Scott me estás haciendo c-cosquillas- **le comento al azabache cuando apenas entraban, dejándose abrazar por la cadera mientras sentía su aliento en su cuello a pesar de que todo era actuado se sonrojaba de verdad y de forma muy fácil

**-Vamos solo un beso antes de trabajar- **dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello blanquecino de este, mientras lo apegaba mas a él a pesar de que el otro se hundiera de la pena

Empezó a reír en bajo por ello mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro de la vergüenza, claro que sabia como ser adorable ante los ojos de los demás; la ventaja de ser alguien de una actitud infantil.

Fritz se les quedo mirando mientras evitaba reír por eso, claro que tal vez se ganaría un golpe luego por parte de sus otros dos compañeros pero ¡Iba a ser divertido molestarlos!

**-No sabía que ustedes salían, se ven muy bien juntos- **debía oprimir la gran sonrisa que quería salir por aquello

Aquellas miradas asesinas se clavaron en el mientras se hundía en hombros y sonreía de forma inocente mientras seguía caminando para disimular aquello. En serio se estaba muriendo de la risa de forma silenciosa.

Vincent en verdad estaba asesinando con la mirada mientras Mike parecía querer ir a separarlos pero ninguno hacia nada solo se quedaban mirando aquello sintiendo la sangre arder pero no iban a reclamar ¿La razón? Tal vez era la estúpida impotencia de verlos tan entretenidos entre ellos o la razón de que no iban a tener el derecho de reclamar en ese momento.

Si esa era su forma de dejarles en claro que iban a demostrar lo que sintieron lo estaban haciendo muy bien a pesar de que no lo quisieran demostrar.

**-En el trabajo no se permiten muestras amorosas entre los trabajadores- **comento Vincent con voz calmada, mientras seguía caminando hacer otra cosa o golpear algo para calmarse

Les sonrió mientras intentaba no encajarse las uñas en la piel **–no hagan que los reporten- **en serio debía oprimir el estomago para evitar querer hacer algo, por lo cual empezó a caminar hacia la cocina **–deberían ponerse arreglar todo para los clientes- **y a lo que se refería serian los muchos platos que terminaría rompiendo contra la pared, le restaran o no era lo mejor que tenia para seguir "calmado"

Después de quedarse los 3 solos unas leves risas se escuchaban apenas pues no deseaban llamar la atención de sus parejas, aquel rubio y azabache habían dejado la actuación para abrazarse a sí mismos sin evitar reírse: los conocían también como para saber que en verdad aquello los había molestado. Mientras que Fritz no evitaba unírseles a la carcajada por el truco no podía evitarlo, en verdad aquello había sido bastante divertido.

Sabía que se iba a ganar una buena golpiza si descubrían que estaba involucrado en ayudarles pero en serio se estaba entreteniendo tanto en eso que no podía evitarlo, era una jugarreta que no se podía desaprovechar **-¿Quieren hacer esto mucho mejor?- **les pregunto, podía ser malvado si lo deseaba ¿y por qué no? Devolver una que otra broma que ha sufrido por parte de esos dos

**-¿Qué se te ocurre?- **pregunto Jeremy interesado en ello mientras se acercaba al peli naranja

**-Acérquense ambos, esto no debe ser escuchado-**

**-¿Sabes? Tus ideas son terriblemente buenas así que no perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir- **comento Scott mientras se acercaba a donde estaban para el plan B que iban hacer

Y no iban a negar que aquel plan estuviera excelente, dibujándoles sonrisas a ambos mientras asentían, mientras planeaban paso a paso los movimientos, mientras se imaginaban las reacciones que obtendrían; a este paso iban a mostrar como realmente era llevar el nivel mas lejos.

Iban a disfrutar demasiado de eso.

El tiempo pasaba mientras ellos atendían, limpiaban, servían o alejaban a las personas de algunas zonas prohibidas, era todo normal hasta que finalmente se percataron de que faltaban ellos dos en aquel lugar, cosa que no les preocupaba si no que los molestaba por lo cual Mike fue a investigar donde estaban.

Paseándose entre los pasillos hasta encontrarse en la puerta donde se almacenaban los productos que fueran a necesitar, iba a entrar hasta que escucho una puerta cerrarse de forma brusca teniendo que mirar atrás para no encontrarse a nadie; eso se estaba poniendo raro.

**-¡D-déjame respirar!-**

Escucho un jadeo bastante familiar, pero no iba asegurarse de nada por lo cual solo se asomo un poco mirando como alguien estaba recostado en un montón de cajas y alguien casi encima de este.

**-Lo siento, tu boca sabe realmente bien pero ahora quiero probar otra cosa-**

Esa voz parecía ser de Scott, negó con la cabeza, era probable y a la vez no.

**-¿Q-que haces?- **se noto el silencio por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente el ruido regreso **–S-Scott~ p-para ah~ no tan mgh~ fuerte- **y vino acompañado de aquellos gemidos que en verdad sabia de quien era

Entro de golpe para encontrarse con algo que le saco el aliento: Jeremy recostado mientras abrazaba a Scott por el cuello cuando este estaba en su pecho, como si mordiera aquellos botones rosas y lo peor de todo era que ignoraban completamente que estaba ahí.

**-¿Saben? Esto es un restaurant familiar no un Motel para que se quieran coger- **estaba apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que de seguro y los rompería, mientras enterraba sus uñas en su mano mostrando una sonrisa forzada, necesitaba aguantarse **–si necesitan más tiempo que sea afuera del horario de trabajo- **reclamo mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía caminando como si estuviera tieso para azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas; no podía seguir trabajando si no se sacaba la estúpida ira que estaba almacenando en ese instante por lo cual se dirigió al backstage al menos si rompía algo de ahí no interesaría mucho.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta escuchar un ruido metálico que les daba la indicación de que se había ido a descargar su ira en otro lugar por lo cual tomaron aquel celular mientras llamaban a su cómplice para informarle que la primera victima había caído en la trampa aunque intentaban ahogar sus risas por ello. Iban a dejarles en claro con quienes se metían.

**-Fritz, ya cayo Mike en la trampa puedes enviar a Vincent- **aviso Scott cuando su llamada fue respondida escuchando la risa de este, por algo aquel hombre regordete era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo apoyaba aun cuando pudo estar fuera del tema

**-Necesito que cambien de posición Vincent es un poca mas especial ¿Creen que lo pueden lograr?- **pregunto intentando estar serio en ese momento aun cuando le fuera difícil, estaba cerca de su objetivo así que debía estar de forma natural

**-Tu tráelo créeme, podemos lograr mejorar el show-**

La llamada se corto por lo cual guardo su celular mirando como Vincent evitaba que los niños intentaran alejarse de él al no tener a Scott a la mano, tomo aire mientras se acercaba **–Vincent ¿Has visto a Scott o Jeremy? Los niños llevan preguntándome mucho de ellos…-**

**-¿Tú crees que estaría con estos niños si estuvieran ellos?- **su pregunta estaba llena de sarcasmo mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de aquellos infantes quienes buscaban con quien jugar y él no quería ser un postulante a eso

Como dijo, era un caso especial y merecía un poco más de dureza en el juego **–Mike tampoco esta así que si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarlos mientras te quedas con los niños- **la cara que puso su compañero era digna para una película de terror **–o puedes ir a buscarlos mientras yo me encargo de ellos ¿Cuál prefieres?- **comento aquello con amabilidad mientras dejaba que algunos de los infantes se aferraran a sus piernas pidiendo que lo cargaran

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar respuesta alguna ya que solo miro como este se marchaba a paso rápido para no ser alcanzado por cualquier chiquillo que intentara hacerlo quedarse, cuando lo perdió de vista saco su celular para enviar un mensaje mientras solo sentía como los niños exigían su pago (se les podía convencer si prometía darles dulces) por lo cual tuvo que pedir solo unos segundos más antes de entregar el pago de aquel trato:

**_"_****_Está en camino, suerte con la nueva actuación"_**

Guardo el celular mientras intentaba caminar, no era tan fácil cuando tenía a gente aferrada a sus piernas pero gracias a todo que había conseguido una bolsa de dulces que podía satisfacerlos por al menos ese día.

Mientras tanto que Vincent se encontraba caminando checando cada lugar mientras maldecía que Mike no hubiera regresado ¿No se supone que también los buscaba? ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? ¡Se supone que se habían puesto de acuerdo para separar a sus respectivas parejas! Pero bueno no sabía porque había mandado a alguien hacer esa simple orden, debió sospechar que este era tan idiota como para no acatar eso.

Se tomo la punta de la nariz mientras respiraba profundamente, jamás iba a admitir que le preocupaba que Scott se consiguiera a alguien: era atractivo, buena persona y alguien bastante agradable. Le molestaba de por sí que la gente se le acercara en especial cuando intentaban ser coquetas/os pero nunca se lo decía. Primero orgullo más que nada.

Hasta que paró en seco al escuchar grandes y sonoros gemidos viniendo del almacén, no debía ser un genio para saber que alguien estaba disfrutando de la lejanía de los niños para aprovechar tener unos momentos de intimidad. Pero si hacia cuentas los demás que trabajaban estaban atendiendo a los niños y con los únicos que hablaba 3 habían desaparecido y uno seguía cuidando a los malcriados.

Entonces si sus cuentas y esos sonidos era lo que pensaba no iba a ser un resultado agradable; se dirigió a pasos silenciosos hacia aquel sitio mientras se asomaba en la pequeña abertura para morderse los labios por aquella escena que por poco y hacia que sacara humo al sentir que la sangre le empezaba a hervir como nunca antes:

Jeremy se encontraba arqueando la espalda gimiendo y jadeando como podía al aferrarse a su espalda encontrándose casi desnudo (solo le faltaba un poco más para que aquellos pantalones mostraran toda su ropa interior) mientras hacia su respiración entre cortada al tener tan cerca a Scott de una de sus zonas mas sensibles, estando un poco debajo de su ombligo mientras que los brazos del contrario parecían estar dispuestos a introducirse dentro de aquel bóxer para aumentar la diversión.

No estaba dispuesto a ver su diversión por lo cual solo tomo la perilla tomando impulso para azotar la puerta, al menos iban a saber que no estaban tan solos como querían pero por ahora volvería a su puesto de trabajo, tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía por algunas horas golpear algo no lo iba a calmar esa vez así que mejor cometer una idiotez lejos de cualquier testigo, evitaría a matar al rubio por ahora ya que realmente no estaba de humor para tener que resolver ese asunto con Mike.

Solo por ahora debía ir a un bosque, parque o a donde sea que este solo, matar cualquier animal que se le venga en el camino o que simplemente se encuentre intentando dar pelea lo que importaba era que necesitaba deshacerse de todo aquello después de todo si Scott quería encelarlo no le iba a dar tan fácil el gusto de verlo de esa manera.

Eso no significaba que le agradara la idea de que se tirara a ese niño en cuerpo de adulto o más bien de que se revolcara con otro que no fuera con él.

Y al parecer cuando se sintieron seguros desarmaron aquel teatro en cuestión de segundos, para que ambos tomaran el teléfono y lo pusieran en altavoz, los dos con las mismas palabras en la boca que simplemente darían el comienzo a una larga venganza.

**-Fase 1 completa-**


End file.
